In the end
by Arty11
Summary: After the war. Canon compliant, EWE. Are the threats all over? Fairly fluffy multi chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'So sorry, I'

Hermione began to apologise to the person she absently bumped into on the stairs, but stopped when she saw who it was, her eyes flashing angrily and ready for the inevitable fight but it never came.

'Stay away from me Granger, if you want what's best for you' he muttered quietly but in a menacing tone, looking like a broken boy. He'd lost weight and this close he was even paler than usual. She could have sworn she heard 'sorry' whispered but thought she was mistaken as next he quickly shouted angrily.

'Oi watch where you're walking Mudblood'.

She glanced around noticing his cronies approaching from behind her before deciding that alone it wasn't worth it. She missed the sorrowful look in his eyes as she turned and walked away.

That was back at the end of sixth year at Hogwarts, a few days before the death of Dumbledore and the beginning of the end of the war. The man she'd bumped into now was doing a good impression of standing tall but she could see he was no longer the cocky self assured teenager she'd known just a few months ago, was it really that soon? The long summer full of trials, questioning, funerals and recovering had both passed slowly and sped by. Harry had been plagued every time he stepped foot outside and she'd received marriage proposals, howlers, letters, you name it, every day until she'd thought wisely to banish all owls. People she wanted to talk to knew how to get hold of her. They'd ended mostly hidden at The Burrow, healing after Fred's death and letting the media storm calm down.

Granger' he acknowledged curtly as she picked up her dropped books hurriedly and headed into the lift before him, surprised to see him here. She'd been a witness at his trial but had only heard a hurried and awkward quiet 'thanks' at the end before he'd swept out with his mother and he'd not been seen in public since. He could see her fighting against herself before she spoke meaningfully.

'Turner not Granger for now. What are you doing here?'

She spoke eventually, struggling to balance her books on her hip, then giving up and sighing as she shrunk a couple into her bag.

'The same as you I imagine. The Ministry keep two spots open for Wizards, surely you know that?' he drawled as the doors opened on a busy hall full of students.

'Yes, but that doesn't explain why you're here, you're...'

She was confused but her brain was slowly coming round to the exact why he was here and she was furious. It was her dream, she was off to Christ Church College at Oxford University and to be honest she was looking forward to avoiding the wizarding world for a bit, try and forget the horrors of the year or even years before. She was craving normality, no death threats or dark wizards or running for her life or torture, or wizards in general really. She couldn't quite believe on her first day she'd bumped into quite possibly the worst person to be there with her and it seemed he was staying.

'I took the second spot Granger' he said calmly.

He'd known who the other was but it was obvious she hadn't been told. He wondered why briefly but didn't let it bother him, he was enjoying seeing her so riled. Made up a little for being in this muggle hell hole.

'You just had to follow me didn't you?'

She hissed angrily although realised it probably wasn't his intention, she was more angry it had been hidden from her. They exited the lift and stood face on.

'And as you can tell I'm just as glad you're here as you are I am. Don't worry, it doesn't mean we have to speak to each other or even pretend to know each other, in fact that's preferable. Ignorance is fine by me'

He stalked away as she sneered 'see that you do' after him.

If he'd have glanced back he'd have seen she was apoplectic with rage, and rightly so. She was angry, how dare Kingsley not have mentioned the other student to her when she was briefing he just days before. No one had come last year or the previous year with the rise of Voldemort so she was, she thought, the only one to be currently studying and that suited her fine. She'd come partly to escape but seeing him here too was going to ruin that; a constant daily painful reminder of everything she was trying to forget. Still, he probably wanted to escape too and she could at least understand that so she decided to give him no more than a fleeting thought and forget about him. Ignorance sounded a good plan, one she intended to stick to.

It had made him grow up, he and his mother had been one of the early trials, pardoned with heavy financial penalties and for him a very short stay in Azkaban, probably rushed through because the Ministry needed money Draco thought cynically but who could blame them? He could afford it and it gave him freedom, the absence of the overwhelming fear that he'd gained two years ago, the night he was forced into taking the Mark. That freedom was worth a hit to the family pot, it would have been worth every penny in there but it hasn't been too bad. There was still plenty to go round, well, once it was released that is. His father was still awaiting his, currently expected he'd stay in Azkaban for life where Draco hoped he would rot. He'd shut himself away as soon as he could mostly shunning society and the endless rounds of celebrations and dinners and rebuilding and funerals and trials, but then hadn't most people who'd actually been involved.

True to his word, he completely ignored her and everyone around her, much to her Hermione's new friend and flatmates annoyance.

'Ooh, he's beautiful' she'd said that first day, noticing him entering the lecture theatre.

'If you like that kind of thing' Hermione said loosely, changing subject quickly after catching his eye. He'd turned round to see who was talking as Laura hadn't been as quiet as she'd thought and made eye contact with Hermione, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Laura had moved in next door to Hermione and they shared a common room with another girl they never saw and Hermione was glad of a muggle friend right now. The other rooms in their little flat were empty, for some reason not as many muggles attending this year. Hermione was glad, the less people she had to share with the better and thank God she didn't have to live with Malfoy. Hermione had introduced Laura to Ron who'd helped her move in the first evening but had sent him away quickly as he just couldn't pretend to be a muggle. Laura had proclaimed him 'nice but weird', she was definitely one who spoke her thoughts freely. He'd been trying to update Hermione on the latest gossip from dropping Ginny at the train but in code and it wasn't working. She'd hustled him off wanting a good nights sleep before that all important first day, and here she was sharing it with bloody Malfoy.

'What's his problem though?' Laura whispered about an hour later as they sat through all the boring introductions and ice breakers where he hadn't even spoken and broke Hermione's daydreams.

'You still on about him?' Hermione asked.

She'd been watching him secretly, sat behind him and seeing him struggle with simple things like a pen. She sighed to herself as they got up to leave, packing her things in her new bag. Her satchel wouldn't do here.

'Library, 10pm' she whispered silently in his ear as she passed him, him being slower to pack away the unfamiliar things. She saw a flicker of understanding but he otherwise resolutely ignored her.

She sighed. What was she doing? It was Malfoy and she wanted to ignore him but also he looked so out of place that she didn't want him slipping up and outing the pair of them. Usually it was muggleborns or at least half bloods who took the university spots, purebloods if they even wanted to go generally stood out too much. Muggle University didn't appeal to the vast majority and only the top students got to attend anyway. She forced herself to listen in to Laura as they headed home.

'Did you see? He looked at a pen like the oddest thing in the world. I wonder what his story is? I looked but he's not living in, I couldn't see his name on the house lists anywhere. Strange name it is too, I wonder if he's foreign? He looked so far away. Sad. He's really very handsome though'

Hermione spluttered, struggling to regain her composure. Laura looked affronted.

'What?' Laura cried indignantly.

'Sorry, Sorry, not funny' Hermione laughed.

'Ok, I'll talk about something else' Laura agreed, slightly affronted as they entered the bar opposite their college with some of the new people on the course. Hermione zoned out, loosely joining in the chatter round the table but letting her mind wander.

'Earth to Hermione'

Laura clicked her fingers in front of Hermione's face.

'Sorry, just, just tired I guess. I might head home' Hermione said, making her excuses and refusing Laura's offer of coming back with her, she didn't want to give Laura the slip and was running late.

She made her way outside and down a side street. With a quick glance round she tapped her wand on her head and disappeared under a dissolutionment charm. It wasn't she wanted to hide, she just didn't fancy being spotted heading away from the direction of her rooms and the secrecy was appealing so late.

He was sat at a desk, rubbing his eyes, a massive pile of books in front of him. She slipped into the chair beside him silently, turning the pages without him seeing and stifling her giggles at the fleeting shocked face before his usual impassive emotionless stare reappeared.

'I can smell you Granger' he muttered. 'So fucking childish'.

Reference room' she whispered angrily, getting up.

He looked around and noticing no one looking and no cameras flicked the books into his bag with the swish of a wand and followed her, holding the door open long enough for her to get through. She reappeared lounging against a desk and locked the door behind him, casting a silencing spell too for good measure.

'What do you want Granger?' He demanded.

'You stayed, you must be curious?'

She wasn't pushing for a fight yet, instead watching him intently. He huffed down on a chair.

'Better than elsewhere and it appears I have a lot of catching up to do. Plus better not fuck off the Gryffindor Princess'.

'About that' she started by he interrupted her.

'Compulsory muggle studies last year I learnt a little, took it as an opportunity to research some things I could put down to, er, understanding the enemy. So even if it was taught by Alecto Carrow I'm not completely stupid'.

She summoned his bag before he could stop her, but awaited his permission before looking in it. He have the slightest nod of his head.

'You may be many things Malfoy, stupid is not one of them. A pen. Like a quill, much more reliable, no ink splots. We don't use parchment, more notebooks or loose paper' she pulled them out. 'Although I just transfigured mine, so although it's what I'm used to everyone else sees pen and paper'. She muttered a spell and turned them all into wizarding parchment and ink.

'Alright Granger, I'm ok with a pen and paper. I'm not the Twatling Weasley. Why are you helping me anyway?' He asked.

'Because I'm nice Malfoy, and because the less suspicion there is of you the more likely I am to stay hidden. Did you not get lessons over the summer?' She asked surprised.

'Oh yeah, I popped an ad in the prophet and had any number of muggleborns lining up to spend the summer in the Dark Lord's headquarters, with an ex death eater only just released after a short spell in Azkaban because his arch enemy took pity and spoke up for him. Really Granger'.

'Alright, that was a stupid question. Thought Kingsley might have sorted something' she replied, reddening slightly.

'I rather think that's a little payback. Watch me struggle' he said sardonically. He sighed, realising she deserved an explanation.

'McGonagall got this added as a condition of my sentence. I have to be here and complete the three years. Humiliation but not. Quite clever really'.

'I think, she probably thought of it as a good thing. Immerse yourself in the muggle world and ultimately be out of sight. You're definitely intelligent enough to do this' she said, staring at him.

'Did you just compliment me Granger?' He quizzed, raising his eyebrows. 'Well, you were stupid enough to be a Death Eater so I retract it' she replied haughtily. He paused, staring at her.

'I didn't have much choice' he spat back eventually.

'We always have a choice, Draco' she said softly.

'Well I didn't. I hate it, hate myself, hate what I was forced to do. You're such a bloody goody two shoes you can't see that others can't always be' He shouted at her.

'You think I had it easy? You're not the only one who suffered you know, I don't see you carved up'.

'Don't talk about what you don't know Granger. Oh, you think my side was easy? I never wanted any of it. I had no cause to fight for. It was a choice made for me. Never mind, I'll figure this out myself'.

'Last time I try and help' she replied angrily.

'I didn't ask you to, as you said I'm pretty intelligent. Sure I'll work it all out. Don't worry, I won't let it slip you're here, apart from not wanting to admit I'm here with you I don't particularly have anyone to tell' he countered.

'Fine' she said, storming out.

'Fine' he shouted after her as the door shut. He sat down abruptly. What was that all about? He regretted it instantly but she was so infuriating. Still, they could just ignore each other and get on with their lives. He packed his things and not caring who might see disapparated back to the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

'Think he'll talk to me now? It's been what seven months and he's spoken to no one. Come on, let's go over' Laura asked hopefully, indicating Malfoy. He was sat brooding after their exam had finished, staring into space with a blank expression on his face. It was how Hermione wanted to sit but she was busy frantically reading and re-reading her notes from the past year. They were all sat outside the lecture hall, waiting to go in for their final exam of first year. Hermione chanced a quick glance over. He was sat, twiddling his pen over and over, giving evils to anyone who dared catch his eye. She smiled. That was more like it, he'd seemed very withdrawn whenever she'd looked over. With today being the day it was she was a little concerned, but not enough to miss more studying time.

'Doubt it, not worth your time' Hermione eventually said, not looking up from her notes, cramming them hastily in her bag as the crowd started moving.

'Well, nothing comes from not trying'

Laura gathered up her resolve and her things and walked over, plonking herself next to him. He turned round and glanced at Hermione who just glared back at him. Less than two minutes later Laura was back.

'Well, he's just rude' she harrumphed, sitting back down. 'Set your eyes on someone else' Hermione said quietly. She wasn't really in the mood for talking, especially not about Malfoy. She'd argued with Ron the day before when they'd met for lunch, still friends even though they'd broken up a few months before. The pressure of trying to be more than friends had caused them to split, but she knew it was right deep down. She really wasn't in the mood for tangled and complicated love lives and so they'd parted. It was still taking some getting used to but they both were happier, or so she thought. He'd been in a funny mood, they all were right now. A year ago she'd broken into Gringotts.

She'd be glad when this was all over, not only did she have uni exams but by some idiocy she'd decided to take her NEWTs too so had been studying into the early hours and it was taking its toll. She wasn't surprised he had rebuffed Laura, she didn't look like the only one up all hours. His bloodshot eyes and stubble showed someone else had been studying hard too.

She switched her thoughts away from the war ready for the next exam and filed in dutifully but was quickly dragged back to them when it was over by glancing in Malfoy's direction. She caught his eye, he was packing up much more slowly than usual, glancing at her every now and then. 'You go ahead, I just want to ask a couple questions' Hermione said to Laura. Laura rolled her eyes but assented, knowing Hermione would be checking her answers with the Professor as usual and left, ready to head to the bar over the road as they'd agreed they would when exams ended.

Hermione waited and approached Draco when the room was empty. 'I don't want anyone to know I'm here, same as you.' he said quietly. It had obviously been bothering him, she could see some tension leave his shoulders as he spoke but the harried, worn look she'd become used to on him stayed.

'You're going to Hogwarts this weekend then?' She asked very surprised.

'You're not the only one who lost people you know, but no, I'm not going. I don't think I'd be very welcome. But just if you're chatting and can't resist being a know it all, I don't want people to know' he said.

'What makes you think I haven't told people already?' She snapped, ignoring his insult.

'You're hiding as much as me and I haven't had a visit from either of your henchmen with a big brother warning, for all the good it would do them' He said simply, gathering up his stuff and shoving it in his bag.

'Oh don't worry, admitting i'm sharing a dream with you is not high in my list of things to do, your secret is safe with me' she huffed and stalked out.

'You're unusually drunk' Laura laughed at Hermione who stuck her tongue out at her. Matty, another lad on her course and Phil, an annoying boy who Hermione couldn't stand but wouldn't get the hint she really wasn't interested were sat with them. A few others had joined them from their course for a night of drinking to celebrate the end of year one and were getting quite rowdy.

'Memories' Hermione said sadly as she noticed their drinks refilling automatically. Luckily everyone else was too drunk to notice that their glasses had magically topped up. She glanced up at the bar and saw Draco stood there watching them. She excused herself and walked over to him a little wobbly, out of sight of the table.

'You're here' she said confusedly, brow furrowing and stumbling slightly as she reached him. He sighed as he caught her and propped her up. 'Don't let my type into the bars back home' he said sadly, 'and somehow needed a drink or 10 today'. He finished his drink and put the glass back down on the bar, staring straight ahead and ignoring Hermione.

'Me too'. She gestured for two more shots from the barmaid then held them up. 'To one year on, never forgotten' she said, clinking his glass and downing it in one.

'To Severus'

He refilled their glasses without anyone seeing from a hip flask. 'Firewhisky?' She asked, clinking glasses again and downing it. He nodded. 'I might be over the pureblood crap but I'm not toasting the fallen with a poor muggle excuse for liquor'. He looked despondent, down beat but had a brief smirk on his face as he refilled their glasses again.

Hermione giggled a little before composing herself. 'I'm surprised you're here. And talking to me. Where's the insults?' she asked changing subject. 'Didn't want to be alone' he said simply, ignoring her again and staring back straight ahead. She understood, the usual wizarding haunts were full of people who wouldn't be pleased to see him, not that she was particularly but couldn't help be intrigued.

'And you chose me?'.

'Don't flatter yourself Granger, this bar is opposite the lecture theatre we were in all day, I've been here since we walked out, you've just been too preoccupied with your..friends .' he snarled. 'They'd talk to you too, they don't know you' she tried but 'you mean if they did they wouldn't want to?' He interrupted angrily. She looked down before replying.

'I won't enlighten them'.

'You don't need to, I'm not interested. I think I'm more an alone person right now'.

'Want me to go? She asked.

'No. At least you understand even if it's you' he relented. She nodded. 'Not with your cronies?' She asked politely. He shook his head, not saying anymore. They both sat staring, not making eye contact but seemingly content reminiscing alone.

'Not with Potter and Weaselbee?' he asked eventually, genuinely curious.

'No thanks. I had 15 owls before breakfast this morning before I could banish them. They're at a Ministry banquet but I'm not going anywhere' she scoffed. 'I think mother may have gone in her incessant trying to make amends' he said disgustedly. 'And why should that be a problem? Surely that's what you should be doing? Grovelling isn't enough for you' She spat.

'What the fuck do you think I'm still doing here? I'm reminded how shit my life is every bloody day. I didn't want him to win but losing isn't great either'.

'Still living at the Manor then?'

He shook his head in reply but didn't elaborate further.

'Thanks for the drinks' she said stiffly, not trusting herself to say much more before it devolved into further argument. 'Your boyfriend is looking for you' he said, nodding towards the table as Phil was glaring at him. 'Oh, he's not, we're not, i'm not, he's actually not getting the word no' she started flustered but he could also see a little fear in her eyes. 'I get it Granger, he's really not your type but I too don't want a fight today so off you trot'.

'I'm not a lamb needs shooing away, I'm going' she snapped, stumbling again. He sighed as he righted her, then turned back to the bar and motioned for another drink.

Two hours later he was confused. How was he here? Why was he here? Spotting him at the bar not long after Laura had managed to strike up a conversation with him and persuaded him to come to a rock club with them. He really hadn't wanted to be alone and was keeping an eye on Hermione who was much drunker than she gave herself credit for, in a vain effort of chivalry. He hadn't liked the possessive look that moronic deadbeat had given him either. He felt a little bit protective of her, sure she was an annoying know it all, the golden heroine with golden boy and golden twit, but what they'd done had been pretty impressive. Plus, he had to admire her backbone on standing up to his crazy aunt. He turned his mind back to the present and sought her out again. She was drunkenly dancing with some of the group and Laura had appeared next to him, trying to chat him up.

'I might have agreed to come here' he paused, 'but this stops' he said, indicating between her and him. 'Here, have a word with this young man, he's a lovely fellow' he said, pushing a drunken Laura into Matty, a young lad with a tenacity for making the group laugh in lectures. He looked delighted and she smiled drunkenly at them both.

'Good good' Draco muttered, peering round them to keep an eye on Hermione. He was fairly sure she'd never been that drunk before and whilst loosening up brought out a different side to her he felt drawn to her and a need to make sure she was ok even if it was annoying the hell out of him that he was here, with all these muggles. He didn't despise muggles as such, he'd taken to their company anonymously picking up random girls at bars, but he didn't want to be here with her. He was the only one there that truly understood anyway, well, enough and he hated that reminder.

He watched as the guy who'd been glaring at them earlier went in and tried to kiss her as a slow song came on. Even drunk he could see the disgust and hesitation on her face as she tried to push him off her. He slammed his drink down and strode off. He couldn't watch any more.

'This ones mine' he said suddenly, cutting the guy, Phil his name was, off and pulling her into his arms and dragging her across the dance floor to the other side.

'What do you think you're doing?' She asked furiously, leaning on him for support and letting him gather her up in his arms as she was too drunk to be coherent.

'Just go with it Granger, you can't deny you're glad to be out of there' he muttered in her ear, twirling her round. She fell back into his arms.

'Geez, you are drunk' he laughed, a small smile gracing his lips. 'Yes I am. Otherwise I doubt I'd be within 10 foot of you let alone dancing. But you're quite nice to dance with' she mused. Alcohol loosened her tongue then.

'There are some good pureblood traditions and learning to dance is one of them'.

'Hmm, I have three left feet' she giggled.

'That you do, but I like this song. You don't need to move much. Makes my diversion mission easy'. He spun her around again. 'You're doing that on purpose' she grinned drunkenly, . 'Wind up Granger will always be a fun game' he teased back.

'Why you pull me away?' She asked, narrowing her eyes. 'I don't like him and deny it or not we have a certain...history' he said, not noticing anyone around him as he span her again to the dying notes of Mr Writer by Stereophonics.

'That we do, now, scuse me so we can go back to mutu- Mute amin, hating each other. I need fresh air' she said, pushing him away gently and stumbling off. He headed straight back to the bar, asking for a glass of water before following her outside.

He pushed open the door but couldn't see her anywhere. Confused and really hoping she hadn't tried to apparate he took a sip of water and sat on the wall contemplating. A year ago almost exactly to the hour he'd been in the great hall, just staring at all the dead bodies. Shedding a silent tear as Snape was brought in, the man had been good to him and there were rumours flying round he'd always been on the good side. Mourning the other dead he felt confused. He felt nothing for Bellatrix, killed by Weaselbee's mother no less, but was extremely sad at that of Professor Lupin, just Lupin he guessed now and his cousin he'd never properly met. Even one of the Weasley twins had been killed, and that really shook him. He's never liked them, they were Weasley's but he had to admire their magical ability and their lust for life. The desolation on the faces of his family, he'd always taunted he'd wanted one dead but now it had actually happened he couldn't think of anything worse. It wasn't at his hand but those he had consorted with, once admired including his father, suddenly disgusted him.

He was woken from his reminiscing when heard a scuffle and a half wrangled sob, off to one side. He'd recognise that sound anywhere, it haunted his dreams. He rushed over to the dark corner and dropped the glass, before seeing red at the sight in front of him. Phil had obviously beaten him out.

He pushed the large guy off Hermione and slammed him up against the wall as Hermione fell back and scrabbled away.

'You obviously didn't get the hint, so let me make it clear. Even look at her once more and you'll have me to deal with, understand' Draco snarled, his fingers tightening slightly around the guy's throat. He tried to struggle underneath him but failed, Draco was a lot leaner than him but pure muscle to the other guys beer and pizza fuelled bulk.

'Trust me, you don't want to mess with me' he said, squeezing him tighter then letting him go. Phil turned and went to leave.

'W,wand' Hermione stuttered, looking absolutely stricken. Draco understood immediately and strode the two steps between him and Phil, spinning him round by his shirt.

'Give it back' Draco ordered.

'Give What' Phil spluttered. 'You know' Draco snarled, 'or do you need me to tell you'.

'What makes you think she's yours? Been giving me the come on for weeks the little prick tease, you just ignore everyone. Only taking what I'm due, she knows she wants it don't you darlin' Phil sneered, peering round Draco and leering at Hermione who glared defiantly at him, even though tears shone in her eyes. Draco felt sick but admired her Gryffindor bravery. He might think he hated her but no woman deserved this lecherous pig.

'Give it. To her' Draco warned.

'What's so special about a bit of wood anyway? Stupid little toy' Phil joked, waving it around. 'She was twirling it round her fingers. Guess it's mine now seeing as I won't get anything else thanks to you' he taunted. Draco pulled his wand out and shoved it into the big lad's neck.

'Promise you you don't want to find out' Draco said, muttering a quiet incantation.

'H-here, take it' Phil said changing tack suddenly, shoving it towards Draco and running off. Draco grabbed it and turned back to Hermione, who suddenly broke down and clung to him sobbing. He awkwardly at first hugged her but then pulled her in closer, letting her sob into his chest. He was surprised how comfortable he felt. 'S-sorry' She spluttered eventually.

'What were you doing out here alone?' He admonished, pushing her away slightly. He was very confused and didn't want her touching him anymore, he liked it way more than he thought he should. He'd acted all chivalrous, no woman should be treated like that, even Hermione Granger but why was he so distraught himself at her grief. 'Running away from you. Wand' she spat, holding out her hand. He refused to hand it over, scared she'd try and apparate.

'Draco Malfoy give me my wand' she screeched.

'Are you going to try and apparate?'he said, holding her wrists so she couldn't get away. She fought against him then stopped, realising it was futile.

'No'

He dropped her hands and gave her her wand back, cursing as she went to apparate. He snatched it back before she could move, she was too drunk to say the incantation properly although he knew she didn't need to say it aloud, drink had made her revert to simple.

'Granger, no' he shouted.

'Give it back' she sobbed pummelling his chest hard, 'I hate you I hate you'

Laura spotted them and rushed over, pulling Hermione away. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'Stay out of what doesn't concern you' he snarled, pulling Hermione in close and hugging her tight as she sobbed loud noisy tears, snuggling into his chest and letting him hold her.

'Come on, home time. Where do you live?' He asked Laura a minute or so later, who'd watched wide eyed as Hermione sobbed into him the whole time.

'Taxi' Hermione muttered.

'Granger you are not getting me in a muggle contraption'.

'Who's Granger, and what are you on about? What is going on Hermione?' Laura demanded confused. 'Lets get you home, I can manage from here' she said, trying to pull her away from Draco and glaring at him but Hermione refused to let go.

'It's ok, I'll take her. You go back' Draco said, planning to apparate. Hermione almost read his mind and clung to him tighter. 'Think i'm leaving her alone with you' Laura snarled, as Hermione muttered 'No apparating. Sick', suddenly lurching to one side and throwing up, thank fully missing him. 'Typical' he said under his breath but held her hair up gently all the same, stroking her head.

'Can you blame me?' She snapped. 'Oh trust me, getting drunk doesn't make you forget, in fact it makes it worse but no, I don't blame you. You didn't see me last summer. Or Christmas'. He stroked her head and she cuddled back into his chest, just needing to be held and not caring it was Malfoy who was doing it.

'Want me to get Weasley?' He asked, somewhat strainedly and really hoping she didn't say yes as he couldn't imagine that awkward conversation.

'Broke up'

Ah. Alright then, taxi' he said reseignedly realising Laura was staying and he was stuck. Damn that sense of responsibility suddenly installed in him and a conscience, but he'd seen this girl at her worst and not stopped it. He couldn't leave her now, he owed her something.

They queued up and got into the Taxi, Hermione showing Draco how the seatbelt worked . 'Alright Granger, you can keep that memory but no sharing' he warned, ignoring Laura staring at them. She put a finger over her lips and giggled, a bit more like her usual self but still very hollow. He couldn't help but smile. She'd always been so serious, he couldn't blame her really so it was funny seeing her drunk.

Laura fell asleep so he quietly pulled out his wand and healed Hermione's grazes, the taxi driver not paying any attention to his passengers and she summoned a potion on her third attempt from her bag and drank it quickly.

'That thing' Draco muttered, holding her hands and checking the grazes from where she'd been pinned against the wall were disappearing.

'He, he took my wand. Trying to stun him but too drunk. You hex him?'

She was sobering up a little with the potion and seeing him look at the vial she explained.

'Snape's recipe. The half blood prince wasn't all bad. I found the book in the battle, it appeared when we were flying out that horrible room, didn't know if there was anything in there to help us. I mean, it almost killed you, it might have been more useful than I gave credit first time. We were pretty desperate to finish it'.

She shuddered, remembering flying out the room and Crabbe dying, burnt by his own feindfyre.

'You're more rebel than I thought. Maybe you should have been Slytherin' he teased.

Never'

Her eyes flashed as she looked out the window again.

'I know, lion through and through'.

He took her hand and absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, staring out the other window. 'Can't believe this' she said. 'You're not the only one. I'm in a car. Tell anyone and i'll' he warned. 'You'll what?' She teased, enjoying the little bit of banter. They'd never had a civil conversation, it was a novelty and it appeared he thought so too.

'I'll think of something. Since when did we become civil?' He asked seriously.

'Since you saved me from a lecherous monster and I threw up on you. Sorry about that' she said, giving a small embarrassed smile.

'It's ok. I've seen worse' he said darkly.

They sat in silence for a minute until the taxi pulled up. 'That'll be twenty quid mate' the driver said looking at Draco. 'Remember to act drunk' he whispered, going to his pocket and paying. 'Home home home' she sang at Laura, waking her up. She linked arms with Laura as Draco muttered 'too bloody much'.

'You can go now' Laura said but Hermione looked at him pleadingly, then fell over. Outwardly she was trying to be fine but he could see she was really shaken.

'You're taking this acting too far' he whispered, picking her up bridal style and matching off. 'Put me down or I'll hex you' she hissed. 'You're too drunk to walk, remember' he grinned, 'and you were all over me earlier'. 'Draco Malfoy put me down' she

screeched.

He laughed but didn't let her go until the door of their flat, following Laura through the windy halls.

They got inside and Laura stomped straight off to bed. 'What's got into her?' Draco asked. 'I'd say jealousy' Hermione answered, dropping the pretence of being drunk and getting some glasses. 'Come on' she said, indicating her room down the hall.

'Lisa's still out' she remarked, passing an open door. 'Do they never come in here?' He asked incredulously, looking round at the magic books and artefacts dotting round the room. She glared at him.

'I thought you were bright?' She said, waving her hand and everything changed. Her trunk turned into a blanket box, the books into muggle books and the rest melted away. She waved it back again, and put the glasses down, pulling out a bottle of fire whisky.

'The good stuff?' He asked quizzically.

'I stole it from Gr-Sirius' house. Harry had enough and I'd have drunk it there anyway. Thought Sirius wouldn't have minded. I wasn't going out tonight, but was persuaded. You're right though, can't toast properly with muggle rubbish'.

She poured him a glass. 'I won't be sleeping tonight so may as well drink' she said, downing hers in one.

'Who are you and what did you do with goody two shoes Granger?' He asked as a door slammed in the flat. '

She's really not happy. She'll cheer up tomorrow. As for Goody two shoes, well, we were a little bit rebel last year, I mean, the dragon in Gringotts was my idea' she replied darkly.

'Cheers to that' he said, downing his and holding out his glass for a refill. Hermione filled his glass and conjured him an armchair, scooting onto her bed. 'So your flat mate is jealous is she' he dug, settling down comfortably in the chair.

'Come on Malfoy, she's been trying to chat you up all year'.

'And you've been putting her off?' He raised his eyebrows.

'Of course. She's too nice for the likes of you. Apart from the fact she's a muggle and you'd probably turn her to stone for touching you'.

'There's a lot you don't know about me Granger, but thank you. Very much not interested'. He tipped his glass to her and they sat silently for a few minutes. 'Why did you come?' She asked suddenly. 'Really? Escapism and redemption. Oh, and it was a conditional part of my sentence. You can thank McGonagall for that'.

'Really? I didn't hear that bit' she replied, surprised. 'You were mad' he stated, glossing over it.

'Of course I was. I'd lost friends, i'd lost family, I'd been harassed, I just wanted out of the wizarding world and then who turns up but the boy who made my school years hell and fought for the other side however much reluctantly. You were my enemy' she said almost sadly. 'You bullied me, you fought against us, you conspired to kill the greatest wizard there was, of course I hated you. But, you're here and I can't change that and you helped me tonight. Shouldn't have got so drunk. Thank you'

He flicked his wand and poured them each another drink.

'Do not blame yourself, he's a horrible specimen of a man. And drunk you doesn't hate me so that was good' he said with a smirk. She threw a cushion at him.

'What did you do to him?'

'A little suggestive legilimens. Nothing too fancy. I learnt a few not so illegal tricks. Oh, and a hex of Rabastan's invention that stops things...working for a while. He won't be doing that again' he shrugged, standing up

'I better go before this gets weird. You be ok?' He asked quietly. She nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

'The world is a better place thanks to you' He said, stroking the tear off her cheek gently. She looked up and stared into his eyes.

'Oh fuck it'

He leant down and kissed her, hard and fast. She grabbed him, hungry, pulling him closer. He kicked off his shoes and got up on the bed, pushing her back slowly and kissing her deeply, holding her wrists above her head.

'What the?' She whispered, breaking off but he hushed her with his mouth, slipping his tongue inside and nibbling her lower lip . She bit back angrily, lustily, wanting him but not him.

'We can't do this' she whispered, but not really wanting to stop. Her body was betraying her as his hands left off her wrists but pulled her over next to him and roamed along her hips.

'Feel, don't think' he said, knowing she wanted this at that moment as much as him. She gave in and kissed back, enjoying every second.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat with Ginny under the Beech tree in the grounds at Hogwarts in the sunshine just before dinner. The boys were last minute cramming in the library but Ginny had taken the afternoon off, preferring to catch up with Hermione instead who'd arrived the night before. Harry and Ron having both been accepted into and completed the first year of auror training hadn't thought they needed NEWTS but were to their frustration very much mistaken and so were suddenly studying hard.

'So, How was your first year? We've missed you, I mean you weren't here last year but that was so different' Ginny said, glancing out over the lake. The giant squid was preening himself in the sunshine.

'You're always welcome to visit now Gin, see what it's like. It's been good, really good although so hard hiding the magic. Still, not as difficult for me as for' Hermione replied, blushing at the end and quickly changing subject. 'I've missed you and all this too, but escapism, it's just nice'.

'Tell me about it. This whole wedding, we're back under wraps again. It's like war but without the bigoted maniac, just an over enthusiastic and nosey wizarding world instead. Easter was terrible. Thank God I'm at school although I think McGonagall has had to temper the number of owls. Mum's been plagued with reporters, all the old enchantments are back up at home. I know we're young but' Ginny sighed. 'I'll be glad when it's all over'.

'Mrs Potter'

Hermione rolled around laughing, making Ginny smile. 'I know right! And straight out of school too. Mum is flipping but she and dad did it, it's not as uncommon for wizards as muggles. But honestly, I'm trying to study and there's owl after owl with boring things like centrepieces and table places. Will you try and put her off a bit? Five weeks left and I want to enjoy it. Head girl or no head girl George has some tricks he's sent me' she grinned.

'The last of the Weasley's' Hermione said sadly, recognising the end of an era.

'Until round two, but yup. I'm doing it for Fred. All of us really. We've run Hell through this school for nearly twenty years. Time for a Weasley send off' she grinned maniacally.

'Oh, I wish I was here to see that' Hermione laughed. 'Me too. It's not been the same for me without you, although Harry has come every Hogsmeade weekend. I'm so glad you're staying the summer. And don't worry. I won't tell the boys who you're studying with' Ginny said nonchalantly. 'Mmhmm, what? Hermione asked, cottoning on. 'I saw him last night, had to let him in. McGonagall asked how it was going and he glared daggers at me. I just zipped my mouth shut and he stalked off'.

'He's barely spoken to me except'

Hermione stopped as a body stepped in between her and the sun then flopped down beside her

'Except the night you got blind drunk and had to rely on me to rescue you' Malfoy said. 'I wasn't the only one' Hermione retorted sourly but he didn't even look at her as much as she silently willed him to.

'What do you want Malfoy?' Ginny demanded as Hermione coloured. 'I like this tree. Helps me think and believe we have exams tomorrow, although guess you don't need them marrying into the Potter fortune' he replied smoothly, eyes still shut.

'Come on Hermione, suddenly outside isn't as nice anymore' Ginny said, not noticing Hermione had gone bright red. Hermione glanced back but Malfoy was resolutely ignoring the world.

'What an arrogant arse prick git' Ginny seethed, marching back up to the castle. Hermione laughed outwardly although she felt the same. She'd slept with him, damnit and he'd just left without a word. She hadn't seen him since but was trying not to let it bother her. It's not like her head wanted a repeat performance but acknowledgement might have been nice.

'Don't let him get you, not worth the effort' she said quietly.

'You're chilled' Ginny said, mistaking her quietness for indifference and heading back in through the main entrance. 'How's the studying going?' She asked changing subject quickly as Harry and Ron appeared down the stairs.

'Mad. Why are we doing this again? Plus all the second years kept coming up and giggling at us. Can't bloody study' Ron grumbled.

'Ooh, mr famous' Ginny laughed, shoving her brother gently. 'Come on, I'm starving' Ron said.

'Always with the food' Hermione and Ginny chanted at the same time then burst out laughing.

'Too much hilarity here' said a familiar voice from behind them. Hermione swung round and threw her arms around Neville. 'Neville, what are you doing here?' She exclaimed. 'Apart from my exams again you mean? I'm coming to help Professor Sprout for the summer. How do you think the plants survive when there's no students here' he said, returning the hug and shaking hands with the boys. 'I'm not staying, I have a flat in Hogsmeade now but need to chat to Pomona about a few things. Catch up after dinner?' He asked as they all assented.

Saying goodbye, they entered the bustling Great Hall, busier than ever with the returning students and a large first year of all the students who hadn't come the year before. Some of their year had repeated the whole year, Goyle and Dean Thomas among them but some had just returned for the exams. It was the first time anything like this had been agreed too, but given the circumstances the Ministry felt it appropriate to allow those with disrupted education to repeat and McGonagall had been more than happy.

'Look at him just sitting there, how dare he come back. You think he'd have stayed holed up in his Manor like the rest of the year' Ron stated, shovelling food in as per usual. 'Ron. His mother saved Harry. You heard his trial and veritaserum interview. Stop it' Hermione chided.

'Yeah yeah, never going to like the git though' he grumbled. 'No one asked you to like him. Just drop it Ron. In fact' Hermione said, getting up and walking over to where Malfoy was sat alone. She felt everyone's eyes on her but luckily he was sat far enough away from others to not be overheard.

'What do you want Granger' he asked huffily as she sat down opposite him. 'We need to talk' she hissed quietly. 'Do we? Always with the talking are women. Not here. Now as politely as I can, go away' he said a little louder.

'Why?'

She was undeterred by his dismissive attitude. He sighed. 'Just crawl back into whatever ditch you came from' he said loudly as some Slytherins passed and glared at her, hoping she'd notice he wasn't sincere. 'Fine' she snapped, standing up but he caught her wrist and she felt him slip a piece of paper in it without anyone seeing.

'Granger, I' he said as she stood up. 'Save it Malfoy' she interrupted, catching his eye so he knew she got it, then turned on her heel.

'That went well then' Ron remarked as she sat back with them. 'Want me to hex him for you?' He hadn't heard the conversation but their body language gave it away. 'At least I tried Ronald' she snapped before changing subject.

Hermione stalked back up to her room and got on her bed, closing the curtains and letting out a sob. She wasn't upset really, just overwrought with emotion. She wasn't sure how she'd expected him to act but perhaps not as mean as that. She wasn't sure how to do the one night stand thing, she knew that's all it was and that's all she ever wanted but didn't help it was Malfoy. She quickly silenced the drapes although she knew no one else was there and cried for a few minutes, letting all the emotion and tension go. She hadn't allowed herself to think much before then in the past week, out of sight out of mind but seeing him brought back all that drunk regret. She unfurled the paper in her hand. It was blank. She hissed at it, then tapped it with her wand trying a revealing spell. Words appeared instantly. 'Potions, 10pm' was all it said. She screwed it up and set fire to it, sinking back on her pillows.

'Er, Hermione?'

She heard Ginny's voice call tentatively into the dorm.

'Just a minute' she called out, drying her eyes and trying to remove signs of her crying. She really didn't care about the ferret and had expected to be ignored or insulted but it still hurt and she didn't want anyone to suspect he'd made her cry. She didn't even really know why she had.

'Oh here he is, finally decided to grace my ditch with his presence' she started on him as soon as he entered the classroom, late but then she'd never expected him to be on time. He locked the door behind him and strode into the classroom, heading straight for the front.

'Start easy why don't you? What do you expect me to do? You put half those morons fathers in Azkaban, mine included. We're not suddenly about to be best friends.' He said, voice rising.

'So you wanted to save face? Rise above it, you don't need to be who you were anymore' she shouted back exasperatedly.

'I am who I was. I'll never not be that, I can't suddenly forget it all. I don't know how to be. This isn't hearts and flowers, Granger, it was just sex. It happens between adults sometimes. Doesn't have to mean anything'.

He stomped round the desk and paced up and down the front of the classroom. She perched on a desk in the front row and considered him.

'It obviously worked. I could see them all fawning over you from the other end of the table. At least I made an effort and spoke to you compared to those morons, and you still treated me like dirt off your shoe. You think I want it to mean anything when you can't rise above where and to whom I was born? You think I'm pining after you, dreaming of lost love? Give me some credit Malfoy' she snapped.

He stopped pacing and looked at her.

'You know I don't care who's magical now, I just don't need you to speak to me. As for pining, you seem that type. You were mooning over Weasel for years'.

He didn't know what he'd expected but he didn't think she had one offs in her vocabulary.

'Yes, and look how that ended up. I don't lie though, one off was all it could ever be. Not every girl you sleep with is going to pine after you, especially some one as delightful as you. You used me. I used you. Mutual fun' she replied. And it was bloody good, she thought but didn't let that slip. She did not want to go there again no matter how good it was. Since Ron she'd dated and slept with two muggles but despite them being all very lovely she'd fizzled both out as it just seemed perfunctory, preferring to be alone. It was easier. None of it had compared to Draco though but she was not seeking a repeat performance.

'As long as you don't expect anything' he said almost worried as Hermione laughed. 'What, a ring, five children and a dog? Don't think so somehow. Really? From you?'

'Good' he stormed, stopping and looking at her. 'Can I go now please?' She asked huffing.

'Yes. No. Wait' he said, a bit more gently this time. 'I'm sorry' he said eventually, coming a bit closer.

Hermione was taken aback, and just sat there before speaking 'for insulting me or?'

'You were vulnerable, I shouldn't have' he started.

'Shouldn't have what? I wasn't saying no' she replied defiantly.

'You' he said but she interrupted him again. 'I wasn't saying no. I'm not the virginal princess I'm made out to be. You had something I wanted, namely male, relatively attractive and not likely to want anything more or tell anyone. It was a blip, a very good, amazing blip but a blip. Now, can we get back to disdain, or ignorance, or whatever you like but maybe not so mean? I have exams tomorrow and Lord knows I've done enough of them lately'.

He stared wide eyed at her.

'Amazing?'

'Oh don't flatter yourself' she snapped.

He grinned that beautiful smile rarely seen. 'I guess anything would be better than Weasley'.

'Drop the put down Ron act' she interjected angrily, not finishing her sentence as Malfoy closed the gap and kissed her again, hard.

'What are you doing?' She asked, pushing him off quickly.

'Virginal princess?'

He was amused and stood looking down at her, stroking her face.

'Well, it might not be said but definitely thought. Why here?' She asked, confused why they were in their old classroom. He sighed. 'Close to the dungeons' he shrugged.

'So I have to walk further at greater risk ? Figures' she replied.

'Slytherin, Gryffindor. I'm cunning, you're brave. I make you walk further'

He grinned, pulling her tightly into him. She shook her head but felt warm and comfortable wrapped in his arms.

'What are you doing?' She shrieked as his hands roamed down and undid her bra through her clothes. He bent low and whispered in her ear. 'Slughorn's quarters are miles away. I dreamt of you once, bent over on this desk, splayed naked underneath me, writhing and moaning. This very desk' he whispered huskily.

'You dreamt of me?'

'Granger, I was a hormonal 15 year old, I would have shagged anything female with legs. Except perhaps Millicent Bulstrode. Yes definitely not her. But you were sat opposite me in potions, you're not particularly bad to look at and I could see you legs in a tight skirt, I was bored and fell asleep. It was a distraction' he offered as explanation.

'You're despicable' she hissed.

'You want me though. I could tell you what I was doing or I could show you' he replied, leaning over and kissing her again. Oh God, it was like fire. Hermione tried to fight it but she couldn't and gave in to his kisses.

'Was that as good as your dream then?' She asked, sitting up and pushing him off her gently where he'd collapsed on top of her, both of them sated.

'Hmmm, no. Better. Much better' he mumbled sleepily.

'Wake up. We have to get back to our rooms, we have more exams tomorrow'

'Ever the romantic you' he grunted, reluctantly getting up. 'Thought this wasn't hearts and flowers? Bruise your ego by not insisting we cuddle for ages or some such intimate gesture?'

'Oh, I was under no illusions of intimacy when you scratched me' he joked, righting his clothes. She had the grace to look embarrassed but wasn't particularly. Rough had seemed to be the order of the day, not that she minded.

'Until next time Granger' he said swiftly, chastely kissing her on the lips and walking out without a backward glance.

'Bloody arrogant piece of' She fumed, rapping her head to disappear and heading back up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up early and snuck out the room she was sharing with Ginny,as she had the last few mornings but this morning was different. She'd barely slept, still pent up from the day before. She crept downstairs, and was glad no one else was up yet. She made a cup of tea and was sitting down in the peaceful garden enjoying the morning sun before the craziness that was likely to follow, completely absorbed in her own thoughts.

'Anything you want to tell me?' Ginny asked, coming up behind her suddenly and making her jump.

'What makes you say that?' She asked cautiously, setting her tea cup down as Ginny sat down on the bench beside her.

'You've snuck out every morning early, you disappeared yesterday and came back mad but lied about where you went- yes. I can tell when you're lying and you're not yourself. Anything bothering you?'

'My parents. I can't decide whether to go get them or not. I spent yesterday walking, trying to decide what to do'. She lied smoothly. She had been thinking about her parents, true, but how she'd betrayed them. She'd snuck out to see Malfoy, after the potions classroom they'd met maybe once a week in her room at uni despite her staying at the Burrow for summer helping Molly prepare for the wedding. They barely talked, they met, had sex then one or other left. It was a mutual understanding. They needed each other physically, detached, no emotion, but they'd ended yesterday.

'Oh, 'Mione' Ginny sighed, hugging her friend. Hermione stiffened, she wasn't used to affection.

'I'll go once the wedding's done. Big day tomorrow' she said, changing subject.

'Yeah, can't believe it's come round so quick' Ginny replied yawning.

'You looking forward to it?'

'Yeah, feels so right. Just want it over with now. It won't be awkward tomorrow will it? With Ron? I mean, we always thought you two..' Ginny trailed off.

'Me too to be honest, but I think we'll be happier this way. I don't think we'd have challenged each other enough or made each other truly happy. I miss him, we haven't quite recovered as friends but where you look content and happy and relaxed marrying Harry, the very idea of marrying Ron brings me out in panic attacks. Not that I don't love him, I do so much but just not'

'fireworks?' Ginny interrupted.

'Fireworks' Hermione confirmed. 'You getting fireworks elsewhere?' Ginny asked slyly. Hermione panicked for a second and tried to rearrange her features into an indifferent stance.

'No, no'.

'It's ok Hermione, you don't have to tell me' Ginny said politely.

'No' she said bluntly, dragging herself away from the memory of yesterday. They'd ended, fighting as usual. He'd been mad. She couldn't keep doing this if her friends were noticing, not that she really wanted to anyway.

'Well, good for you getting out there again, finding a nice guy' Ginny mused as Hermione gave a bark of laughter and disguised it with a cough. 'Sorry, fly or something' Hermione said going bright red. Ginny clapped her on the back a couple of times.

'Guess I'd better go see what chores mum has us on today. I mean honestly, you'd think as the bride I'd get to relax but no' Ginny sighed, getting up. Hermione followed her in.

They spent the day run ragged and were glad when they could slip off to Ginny's bedroom with a stolen bottle of wine.

'Truth or dare?' Ginny asked cheekily, handing Hermione her glass.

'Ginny!'she exclaimed.

'Spoilsport'Ginny muttered good naturedly, sitting down cross legged on her bed as George and Charlie popped into her room.

'Can we join in?' George asked, pouring himself and Charlie some wine from conjured glasses.

'Come on Sis, last night before you're an old boring married lady. When you popping out sproglets?' Charlie asked, earning a whack from Ginny and an ewww from George.

'Truth' Hermione said. If they were playing they might as well get started. Ginny asked the first question.

'Did you, or did you not, send Gilderoy Lockhart a valentines card?'

Hermione blushed bright red. 'I did' she replied as George laughed and clapped his hands. 'Well, pop in and see him, he'll give you a signed picture now. He can write his G's again at last'.

'Not funny George. Your turn' Ginny interrupted.

'Dare'

'Go get us some of those cakes mum's made for tomorrow. I'm bloody starved. It's not going to make a difference tonight is it?' Ginny dared.

'Your wish is my command oh little master' George grinned, apparating out the room. Less than 30 seconds later he popped back into the room.

'One cake each, one truffle each and a chocolate frog. I wonder how long it is before you three, oh no, wait, I got you Hermione.' George waved the card from his opened chocolate frog around.

'Give that here' Hermione shouted, scrabbling over him to get it back. He waved it up above her head, reading off the card, Ginny and Charlie laughing at her futile attempts to get it back.

'Accio card' Ginny said as the card whizzed into her hand. 'Did you forget you can use magic Hermione or just want to get close to George?'

'Muggle' Hermione panted by explanation, sitting down abruptly on the bed.

'Hermione Jean Granger. 1979-. Formed one third of the Golden Trio, who along with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley brought down He Who Must Not Be Named at the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Exceptionally bright witch' Ginny read.

'That's not too bad and it's a nice picture' Ginny was sympathetic as George burst out in laughter. 'It's not that funny George' Ginny said kindly.

'No, ickle Ronniekins will be on a chocolate frog card' George spluttered. 'Oh God, I need one'

'We all need one. Quick, open yours' Charlie instructed and the remaining three opened their frogs.

'Albus Dumbledore' Hermione said disappointedly, giving him a little wave.

'Newt Scamander' Charlie said in disgust, flicking his away.

'Harry Potter' Ginny whispered.

'Here, give it Here' Charlie said, holding out his hand but Ginny pulled it in tight to her chest. 'You asked for it missy' Charlie said, tickling her all over and grabbing the card.

'You little liar, this is Albus again' he scolded. 'Made you wonder though. Maybe someone will get him tomorrow for you' She consoled, laughing at her big brother. 'Right back to the game. Ickle sister. Truth or dare'

George brought them back on track as Charlie refilled their wine glasses.

'Dare. Just nothing that will maim me for tomorrow' she warned.

'Oh, you're no fun. Ok. Go into Percy's room, and turn all his robes pink' George challenged. 'Done done and done' Ginny said, getting up and heading out of her room. She was back moments later. Done. That was easy' she grinned.

'What do you think you are doing?'

A shriek from the door way interrupted George hi-fiving her and Charlie clapping her on the back.

'What do you think you are doing'.

Charlie scrabbles to hide the cakes they hadn't yet eaten, and George pushed the wine behind his back.

'Just heading out Mother dear' he said, giving Molly a quick peck on the cheek and aiming to walk out but she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back in.

'Stealing wine and cakes...I should be ashamed. But I'm not. Pour me a glass and pass me a cake' she grinned, sitting on Ginny's bed.

'Mu'

'Mum'

'Mum!' Her three children shouted in unison.

'Your father has gone to Grimmauld place with Harry and Ron. If the war taught me one thing it's to enjoy the good whilst it lasts. My youngest child gets married tomorrow. What? I wasn't always a stickler for the rules. Why, your father and I'

'Don't go any further Mum' George warned.

'Anything to see you smile dear' she said quietly, putting a hand on his knee as he sat next to her. 'Anything to see you smile.

As predicted, the next morning dawned bright and clear, without a cloud in the sky. The Burrow was a bustle of activity as expected, which Ginny struggled to avoid. 'Should've eloped' Hermione heard her grumble on many occasions, but eventually everyone was ready and it was her and Hermione outside the marquee, waiting.

'I'm seventeen, what am I doing? Ginny whispered.

'Marrying the love of your life' Hermione said firmly with a reassuring smile.

'That bits ok, it's the spectacle. There's reporters. And hundreds of people'. Ginny looked quite pale. Hermione pulled her gently into a hug.

'There's friends, Gin, friends'

'And Aunt Muriel' she smirked.

'And Aunt Muriel. It'll all be over soon. Now, time to go' Hermione said as Arthur appeared.

It was much later after the ceremony and meal, whilst everyone was dancing, that George found Hermione sat outside alone, conjuring some fireflies. It was dark out, evening had well and truly set in. Hermione was sat on the family bench under the tree, the sounds of music and laughter carrying over the garden.

'Here'

George held out a fire whisky for her and sat down beside her.

'Seems wrong doesn't it? To be celebrating. When the last wedding we all attended was rudely interrupted. And I can't imagine that 'he indicated Ron and his new girlfriend laughingly leaving the tent, hand in hand, 'is easy to see. Regardless of how you feel about it'

Hermione just nodded. It's not that she wanted Ron, just she felt incredibly happy for her friends but at the same time incredibly lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco barely spoke to her when they returned to uni the following Autumn. Seemed their one offs had ended but to be honest Hermione couldn't be bothered with it no matter how much they seemed to work together there was no way they could get on. She could see he was fighting against himself, if it was possible he was even more aloof than ever. Apparently that helped with Laura though who seemed happy Hermione was being ignored. He completely blanked her as much as possible. It wasn't until Christmas of their second uni year that he spoke a word to her and that was just 'Happy Christmas'.

Opportunity presented itself in May. 'Here we are again' she said, another year on from Voldemort's defeat and both back in the same bar. She pulled up the stool next to him and sat down.

'I'm not talking this year Granger, last year was a one off' he said, staring straight ahead. She indicated drinks for them both from the barman, who poured them quickly and quietly .

'Just drinking' she said, downing her shot and asking for another.

'To Severus Snape' She said, raising her refill in the air and downing it.

'To Albus Dumbledore' He said, copying her. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, not talking but just knowing someone else who understood was there was reassuring, they both liked being away from wizards but sometimes needed some grounding.

'To Hermione Granger, know it all extraordinaire who defeated the greatest dark wizard ever seen' he said, refilling their glasses from the hip flask as a group of men walked past.

'Oh shit' she said suddenly, grabbing him and kissing him.

'Hey' he murmured, pulling away and putting his forehead on hers.

'Follow me' she whispered then grabbed his hand and keeping her head down left, ignoring the cheers from her friends. They got outside and she pulled him to one side further down the street, checking it was clear before apparating back to her flat.

'Sorry. Wizards turned up. More specifically Skeeter's cronies. They've been chasing me for a while, they got wind of where I am' she shrugged.

'And that was your foolproof plan? I thought you were bright?' He asked, eyebrows raised, putting a hand between her and the door and leaning in close.

'It worked didn't it?' She replied, skirting round him and unlocking the door.

'Oh hi Lisa' she said, acknowledging the girl in the front room and heading straight down to her bedroom. Draco followed. 'She's been in here' She said, locking her door magically and turning it back to a wizarding room.

'Granger, what the hell just happened?'

'How dare she come in my room, it would only look like that if she's been in here' Hermione fumed, storming out and marching back in moments later with two glasses.

'Fire Whisky?' She asked, pouring him a glass anyway and knocking hers back.

'Granger' he warned as she threw back another shot, still muttering.

'Hermione. HERMIONE'

She stopped. 'You've never called me that before' she said simply looking puzzled.

'What the fuck is going on' he said.

'Didn't think you'd want your picture in the Prophet sat with me'.

'Granger, you kissed me' he stated.

'Do we need to talk about that, I've done much more to you before remember, or did you conveniently forget?'

He raised his eyebrows in reply and smirked slightly in memory.

'Well they gave me the idea. And it hid our faces didn't it? I mean, I didn't see them recognise us but perhaps I should go back and check and maybe do some memory charms, or'

'Granger' he warned, interrupting her.

'Alright, Alright, Sorry'. She said flustered, flapping around her room. She took a deep breath and calmed down a little.

'I miss school' he laughed at her easily.

'What!' she exclaimed, confused.

'You, flustered like that. Usually after being a know it all. Until it all went downhill' he replied tailing off.

'You only miss school because you've no cronies to boss round now' she retorted. 'How is Goyle?'.

'Enough' he said strongly, avoiding the subject.

'Hit a sore spot have I?'

He just glared at her, drank his shot and stood up.

'Are we getting drunk then? It is today after all' she said, pouring another drink.

'No, we are not. You know what happens when we drink together' he replied, his eyes fixed on her as he took her drink and put it down. 'On second thoughts' he said, downing it, not once taking his eyes off her.

'What are you doing?' She whispered, looking down. He lifted her chin to look at him, closing the gap between them.

'If you're going to kiss me you can at least do it properly' he replied, cupping her face and kissing her. She resisted for a second but then her body responded overruling her head and she melted into him, kissing him back, running her fingers through his hair.

'We shouldn't be doing this' she whispered.

'Hermione, since when do you think I give a flying fuck what anyone thinks? No one knows. Or will know'

'Touching' she smiled. He lifted her chin and kissed her, gently at first then pulling her into him, kissing her hard for a few minutes until he pulled away, panicked.

'I can't do this again' he whispered.

'You kissed me Draco' she said exasperatedly.

'Yes, I know, but I can't do this. Better I leave now' he said, stepping away and looking round for his things.

'You kissed me and you're running away? You didn't before'

'No, yes, no, I just can't do it ok. Better I leave now' he replied, turning on the spot and apparating away.

Hermione sat down with a bump. Not again.


	6. Chapter 6

Three years later.

Hermione emerged from the floo at the ministry running late but not that she really cared particularly this time. She hated these functions mostly- not the party so much but the schmooze and the hero worship and the press hounding and photographing her every move. She looked left as she stepped out at the same time as a tall blonde man, who unfurled himself with an elegance she'd always come to expect of him and gave away who it was instantly without her seeing his face. Not that she needed to to recognise Malfoy. Noticing her at the same time, they stood and stared at each other for a minute, too awkward to talk but too awkward to pretend they hadn't seen each other either as the only ones in the floo corridor. It was five years since the war, and three since she'd last seen him, apparating from her room that night. He'd not returned at the start of third year and no one knew where he'd gone. Kingsley had reassured her he was ok when she'd gone to him and asked and she'd dropped it, not really caring any more and revelling in the freedom of the muggle world.

'Guess you got dragged here as well' she said eventually, speaking first and breaking the tense silence between them. He looked older she thought, much more wearied but still as striking as ever. She shook her head to rid herself of that thought.

'Something like that' he sighed as they both turned and walked at the same time down to the atrium, the tension between them crackling in the air but not really having any other choice. Hermione ran back over the last time she'd seen him in her head. He'd run away then, leaving her confused and upset and angry and relieved. Her pride had stopped her contacting him and she'd slowly forgotten, or at least pushed it out her mind. She'd heard he'd started at the Ministry but hadn't bumped into him yet.

They both stopped at the end of the long floo corridor, on the edge of the party that neither wanted to be at. Pushed closer together than either would have liked by onlookers and party revellers, they stood each looking around and taking in the scene in front of them, neither wanting to be the first to take that step inside. The big Ministry atrium was full of witches and Wizards from every department possible in dress robes although Hermione was pleased to see a few dinner jackets spread here and there. Malfoy was wearing his trademark black dress robes, she'd rarely seen him in another colour but they did suit him. He didn't even look as pale as she'd known him, he had a slight colour to him that Hermione noticed when she scrutinised him slyly from a sideways glance. She herself had made an effort tonight too, with tamed hair and a stunning gunmetal grey sequin dress with pale silver jewellery that all glimmered in the twinkling lights.

Reluctantly and still without speaking they entered through an archway put in place for the evening, which upped the effect of the room. It was like they were suddenly transported into the middle of winter. Snow lay on the ground and was falling gently from the sky. There were huge trees with live fairies twinkling round and glistening ice crystals hanging from the ceiling and shooting up from the floor in beautiful displays. Hermione shivered although it wasn't cold, a warming charm took care of that. Enchanted trays floated around the fountain, laden with food of every type imaginable.

He had to admit it was pretty impressive. He wasn't sure why Hermione was there, she shunned as many social functions as he did but everyone in his department had been ordered to attend the annual Ministry Christmas ball in honour of their guests, the MACUSA so he assumed the same for her.

'I'm guessing golden boy is here somewhere too' he started, suddenly verbalising his inner thoughts and kicking himself for it. Hermione looked at him with an undefinable expression. Fuck he thought, looking down at the woman still standing next to him, who he'd had every expectation of running away from him but to his surprise and delight hadn't immediately disappeared. Seemed she was as reluctant as he was to go in, even if that meant standing with him, despite everything he'd done.

'Drink Granger?'.

It had been a long time without proper company and even arguing with Hermione was better than the uncomfortable silence and stares he otherwise faced, and he probably owed her an apology. Not many people had wanted to talk to him when he'd returned from his time in the muggle world, a pretty hard fall for someone so set up to being fawned all over but he'd borne it well, believing it was no more than he deserved.

Ok' she agreed, surprising both him and her and wondering what on Earth possessed her. It couldn't hurt, and besides, it might mean she'd be left alone. The MACUSA wizards had been very keen to fawn all over the golden trio, particularly the very pretty and currently single female witch, all day and she was fed up of being forced to turn on the charm when all she wanted was wine and a good book.

'Firewhisky' Draco snapped at the bar witch as they approached the makeshift bar styled like ski huts,

'Really Malfoy, manners don't kill' She chastised, asking the witch to add in wine for her with a loud 'please' on the end. He smiled in spite of himself. Still as fiery as ever it seemed.

'Who are you? My mother? Actually, don't answer that. Firewhisky Please' He enunciated clearly turning back to the bar witch before commenting 'I didn't think you would actually drink with me again', causing Hermione to shrug.

'There's a lot about me you wouldn't think Malfoy, but anything to help get through a function, even talking to you' she replied wearily.

'So' he started, but felt at a loss of what to say.

'My my, I never thought I'd see the day Malfoy was lost for words. Tongue disappear with your manners?' she smiled at him, laughing nervously.

'My manners are impeccable Granger, must be your influence' he replied.

'Not always, ghost' Hermione muttered.

'Really Granger? Dragging up my past mistakes and chastising current ones?' He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

'And yet you're still here' she replied. He sighed heavily.

'It's not like I have many people to talk to outside of work anymore. Although empty space is less annoying' he muttered dryly.

'No, I can guess that must be hard, so hard you'll even talk to me. Can't promise we won't argue though, we're good at that and I owe you a good slanging match. She paused as he raised an eyebrow at her but she changed subject.

'I on the other hand apparently still have no end of admirers and people wanting to talk or fawn or ask for autographs. Three years away seemed to have increased the fervour not lessened it. It's been 5 years. It's exhausting' she sighed as a wizard bumped into her and made to talk.

Malfoy glared at him and put a possessive hand on her arm. A jolt of electricity flew through her which she tried to shrug off and ignore. The wizard just glared back and walked off without apologising, trying to make eye contact with someone behind her.

'There's no one there is there?' Hermione asked, giggling slightly.

'Not that I can see' Malfoy smirked, taking his arm back as he realised he was almost holding her hand and feeling uncomfortable at how close they'd become. She was pressed into his side gently at the narrow table and he could smell her perfume wafting over. Still the same vanilla smell she'd worn for many years. It hadn't taken three weeks for him to wash the shirt he was wearing the last time he saw her. She seemed to realise and move away slightly.

'Thank you. Honestly, I wish I could just run away some days. I hate these things but Kingsley made us come. Something about magical relations and perceptions and being the bigger person. He doesn't often make us do things but this was a no excuses you're coming request. Something about the MACUSA being awkward pureblood elitist little' she stopped suddenly, going red.

'Mafalda for me' he nodded at his boss across the room who caught his eye, ignoring Hermione's almost slip. He'd been a pureblood elitist little... once.

'Rather be shut up in your Manor?' She asked quietly. So she'd noticed he'd not been around much.

'Of course I know Malfoy. You were in my face all of school and uni, then, well then no hide nor hair of you? If it wasn't reported at first in every magazine going I'm forced to attend enough of these things to notice your absence. You still came to a few the last few years, amazingly the ones I wasn't at. Start work at the Ministry, a shock in itself and you disappear from the world. Sadly can't say the same for some of your old cronies' she said as Pansy Parkinson walked by on the arm of one of the American wizards Hermione had been shut in a boardroom all day with discussing the extradition of a notorious American wizard caught killing on UK soil. It had been complicated. She turned her attention back to Malfoy.

'I hardly think the wizarding world will welcome me back with open arms after what my father did, what I did. Don't see the point making everyone miserable by being here' he said darkly, downing his Firewhisky and motioning for another.

'Still? Times and people have moved on. Perhaps not open arms, no, but you've been pardoned. By golden boy himself as if that seems to sway it. I didn't peg you for hiding, I expected you to come out fighting. You work here for God's sake. There's good deep down Malfoy, and I never told you this but I saw that tripping jinx you sent at Dolohov as he was about to strike me again' she admitted. 'Don't worry, I didn't tell' she added as he glared at her.

'I am not a coward, I'm not hiding! The less said about the war the better. It was a long time ago' He said tersely, again ignoring her but smiling that she'd noticed. Dolohov was evil and he'd seen his curses at work. He might not have liked Hermione particularly but he didn't want to see Dolohov get her.

'I never said coward. That you are not but it's interesting that's where your mind jumped. But agreed. It's over. We should move on but it seems everyone is stuck in the past still with blame. The losses and the tragedy hurts but we shouldn't let it rule us or resentment will still lie and it will cycle again. There will always be another egotistical maniac willing to take it on. I'm not naive enough to think the old prejudices don't still exist or can be forgotten with Voldemort's demise, my work is enough putting those acting on similar ideals in Azkaban. Perhaps those traditions are not always executed or even liked but still influential. I mean, would you be allowed to marry a non-pureblood? Unlikely.' She said wisely.

'Not everywhere Granger, but yes, some is too deep rooted to change entirely. My mother, for example. Pureblood society is still heavily bound with old traditions. Not going to change overnight. Or in a generation' he said draining his drink.

They seemed to both skirt around their past, ignoring it and pretending they were new acquaintances. He noticed Ron heading their way so quickly bid her goodnight and turned and walking away. He'd done his bit and turned up, Mafalda had seen him and talking to someone too, even if conversation was a little too close to home for his liking. He'd actually been amazed they held a civil conversation after what he did to her. He'd come to a couple more functions lately as mostly he was left alone, his notoriety wearing off. He quickly disappeared and apparated back to the Manor, not to the muggle pubs he usually found himself in of an evening. For some reason he didn't fancy it that night.

'What were you doing talking to that git Hermione?' Ron asked, grabbing a handful of canapés from a floating tray.

'Do you ever stop eating?' Hermione asked laughing, taking one off him. He shook his head with his mouthful. Ron now had a new girlfriend, a young Hufflepuff girl who'd been three years behind them. She'd started work in the Magical Law Enforcement office with them that summer although Hermione didn't really know her. After University Hermione had started work as a magical lawyer mostly working on prosecutions but occasionally on magical relations where needed after a few months standard defensive training. Harry had qualified as a fully fledged Auror. Ron had moved to the obliviator squad after his NEWTS. It seemed he excelled at observation and memory charms and being free of the shadow of Harry and Hermione was climbing quickly, already a team leader. They did more than just obliviate, including a lot of the investigative work of crime scenes, extracting memories and erasing them.

'Seriously, what did he want' he asked again.

'We came out of the floo together and got a drink at the same time. Exchanged a couple of words' she said. Only Ginny knew she'd studied with him and nothing else. She knew there was unfinished business there, that he would have said more had Ron not come over. There was a lot unsaid left between them that she pushed aside, plastering in a fake smile.

She resigned herself to another evening of making polite as several of the MACUSA guests headed their way, but really wished she was home in bed. She glanced around for Malfoy but it seemed he had disappeared again, he was good at that.


	7. Chapter 7

G

'Malfoy wait' Hermione said, noticing a blonde head disappear around the corner in front of her and she raced to catch up with him.

'Just because we had one civil chat Granger, doesn't mean we're suddenly friends' he sighed.

'One day you'll grow up Malfoy' she chided. 'I was actually coming to ask you for some work papers. Here' she said tersely, handing him an official ministry request form.

'Couldn't send a memo?' He asked sarcastically, pointing at the the flying paper aeroplanes that zipped everywhere as she turned on her heel without a word and walked away. He huffed and pocketed it without looking, turning away without a word then remembered she'd been nice,again, and didn't deserve him being rude.

'Damn idiot' he muttered to himself. He stopped and turned back again but she'd gone. He glanced at the request and sighed again. 'Really?' He muttered realising how much work it was, stalking back to his office. He'd hoped to get away early, he'd just got back from a visit to France and was tired. He opened the request fully and noticed a small note drop out.

'114 Elia Street'.

He threw it down. What on Earth was she thinking? They weren't friends again, was she stupid? Sighing, he put it to the back of his mind and put the slip of paper in his pocket, burying himself in work. It wasn't until he was heading out the office late that evening he found it again, and curiosity got him. He was intrigued. No one had reached out to him since he'd come back into public view, he was a traitor to both sides and it was incredibly lonely. He hadn't spoken to her in so long. He suddenly changed tack, heading from the apparition point to the floo.

'Just in time for dinner' she said calmly as he stepped out the fireplace. He was in the front room of a small townhouse, out of wizarding London but surprisingly he knew the area well.

'How did you know I'd come?' He asked confused, her joviality completely throwing him. He was expecting a slanging match from the get-go but had still come. It was no less than he deserved after all.

'I didn't and I don't have lunch for tomorrow now so you're bloody lucky I offered'.

He noted her table was indeed set for one, and his anger dissipated a little as his presumption she was so damn cocky she'd actually cooked for him was proved utterly wrong.

'What the fuck am I doing here?' He asked, more for himself than her.

'You tell me?' She said carefully, staring at him.

'If you're after an apology you'll have to keep waiting' he said snappily.

'Dragging that up again? I wasn't expecting one, don't worry'

She waved her hand and turned back to cooking. He watched with interest, it smelt delicious and he was intrigued. It's not as if he ever watched the house elves cook. Food just appeared on his table in the Manor.

'Why invite me then?' He was confused and angry.

'Honestly? I figured you'd sneer at it, think I was stupid, swear a little. Then you'd think 'she knows I won't go, so maybe I will just to prove her wrong. I really didn't mind either way. Maybe closure.'

He sat down at her table quiet for a minute, surprised by her prediction. She was right of course.

'You missed paced in front the fire fifty times and took three throws of floo powder. Luckily no one seemed to be working late tonight' he said dryly. 'But why?'

'Don't worry I'm not after a pity fuck' she said quietly. He looked shocked for a second.

'What did you think? I wanted to carry on where we left off last time? Was that your hope?' She asked accusingly.

'Well, I didn't expect us to sit cosy on armchairs, paint each other's nails and catch up on good times past. Not that there are many' he replied sarcastically.

'I don't know, I have some good memories. Your face in the forbidden forest in first year. I mean we were all terrified. But anyway, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit' she replied.

He changed tack, he was here and hungry. He might as well stay. 'If I'd have realised there was food I would have brought you something' he said primly.

'Don't go all formal on me Malfoy. Surely by now we're beyond that? Even if you do just run away'.

'I don't run away' he retorted quickly, she'd touched a nerve.

'Well, you left pretty quick three years ago, then I didn't see you for two years until you suddenly tip up working for the Ministry. You disappeared last week'. She drained the pasta she was cooking before taking a deep breath.

'I thought you'd prefer anonymity still if you did come. Could you imagine the scandal if we were seen communicating anywhere other than work, in fact if we were seen doing anything at work other than speak the bare minimum with as many insults as possible thrown in? I'm surprised we got away with being at Uni together without someone knowing. You happened to come around dinner time, and I happened to have cooked double as cooking for one is just a waste of time and I can at least pretend I'm not lonely'.

She turned round from dishing up and plonked two plates on the table.

'You don't have to stay. You don't have to talk to me. You don't have to eat but I am, I'm hungry' she added.

They ate in silence for a few moments.

'You're lonely?' He plucked up courage to ask about one of her earlier points, surprised. He was here, that had taken enough courage and this had shocked him a little.

'It's not easy being the golden girl you know, saviour of the modern world, apparently jilted lover of Harry Potter nursing my broken heart in solitude. I told you before, the virginal princess' she grinned, relaxing a little bit. He rolled his eyes.

'I was talking to you what, five minutes the other day and I counted three wizards make an attempt to catch my eye or talk to me in that time, including the one you scared off. Everyone wants to know what I'm doing, who I'm with, what Harry is doing, why we didn't fall in love, what happened with Ron rather than know me. They want the girl who helped bring down Voldemort' she saw him flinch at the name but carried on. 'Harry is still so loved up with Ginny. Ron has his new girlfriend. Tonks died. Luna is Luna but busy. Neville is away on his studying trips. I didn't have much time for any other friends what with saving the world every week, and after. Well, I still see Laura but she's a muggle, she doesn't understand. Her and Matty are getting married in a few months. I've dated a couple of times and every second of it was in the paper or they were useless idiots. I'm bored of it'. She said it so matter of factly he didn't think it was boasting at all.

'What did happen with Ron? In all that time I never asked. I once would have said you were perfect for him but I know better'. Curiosity had really got him now.

'Not you as well? We didn't exactly do much talking though did we? It just wasn't right in the end' she replied honestly.

'I'd have figured explaining everything twelve times must have been draining' he said sarcastically. She marvelled at his ability to insult Ron even when he wasn't there but chose not to rise to his bait as it had a modicum of truth in it. 'Why me now though' he continued.

'Back to that? I told you i'm over it. I was never in it. But I thought, I thought you could use a secret friend. I doubt you have many'. Her honesty rattled him but he decided to let down the act for the time being. He felt strangely comfortable with her.

'Funnily enough, I didn't have much time for meaningful friendships between all that kissing of robes and grovelling and trying to stay alive,' he remarked wryly.

Hermione laughed gently. 'Then shoved into muggle exile for four years. Besides, who really would want to be my friend even if I do deserve forgiveness? 'Oh hi, yes, I was a death eater and tortured many, attempted to kill Albus Dumbledore but haven't we had awful weather lately?' No one's missed me'.

'I've missed you' Hermione said quietly.

'Is that what this is about? Redemption? Repetition. You want a second chance?' He accused.

'No. We were good together though, I was good for you' she said simply, clearing the dishes away. He sat back with his glass of wine and considered her.

'You really have an overinflated view of yourself don't you?' He stated, matter of fairly.

'No. A realistic one. Just' she stopped, not sure whether to say the next bit. She took a deep breath and turned round to face him, leaning back on the worktop.

'Go on, spit it out' He goaded.

'Just if it hurts you to see me as much as it does me to see you, then yes, you've missed me. If it doesn't, it doesn't matter. I'll get over it'.

'You saying you care about me now? This is priceless. Did you forget I opposed you and tried to kill you? You still trust me after that? We were good for sex Granger, that's it '

'Do I trust you? Any trust you built you broke. You left, without a word, I tried to find you but you disappeared'.

'You were worried?'He asked unbelievingly. She nodded, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

'You knew I came back.'

'A year Draco. A year later. You were hated by both sides, Harry kept telling me of awful things he'd been seeing and then you disappear without a trace. Of course I was worried. I didn't know you were safe for a year before you came back. And not for me though' she said pitifully, sitting back down opposite him and taking a large sip of wine.

'You wanted me to care about you? You know it never was that, it was never about that. I didn't owe you anything'.

Hermione sighed, not saying anything.

'You honestly thought we could care about each other?' He scoffed, standing up.

'That pureblood crap again? I was under no illusions Draco, I know what we were but I can still care'. She rolled her eyes. He glared at her.

'The whole point was it was dangerous, and the whole point it worked was because it was so unbelievable. That pureblood crap as you put it protected us. We were just' he ran out of words.

'Friends with benefits, I get it. That's not why I'm upset, I'm a big girl, I can cope with it. I'm not crazily in love with you and crying myself to sleep every night but even you can't deny it was good. Im upset you left without a word. I wasted effort worrying about you'.

He slammed his hands on the table in anger, then slumped down into his chair. He seemed to be fighting with something but eventually spoke. 'I cared for you Hermione. Too much. It's why I left'.

His admission took her by surprise and she considered her answer carefully, not breaking eye contact with him. 'Was that such a bad thing? She asked warily.

'No, yes, it would hurt you' he said, looking down.

'And leaving didn't hurt you? I didn't deserve that. You made the choice for me' she countered.

'You didn't deserve my damage, my past. I will never be who you deserve'.

'Now who has an overinflated view of themselves? Or an unrealistic one. Weren't you Wizarding Britain's most eligible bachelor once? The war was hell, absolute hell and we all did things we aren't proud of but we survived and came out the other side, we both did. We both suffered. You think I'm not damaged?' She hissed, angry.

'Was Hermione, was for you. I still live it. You're a war heroine. I'm the death eater that walked free, the one everyone loves to ignore or hate. I was the wrong side for both sides. Nothing will change who I am' he replied heavily, tired now.

'Who you were' she corrected.

He put his head in his hands, then looked up. 'Why are we even arguing about this? It changes nothing. It was in the past'.

'You're here aren't you? Something changed' she said, getting up and walking over to him.

'Don't' He warned, bit seeing her stop and not touch him he carried on.

'I'm here, fuck knows why I'm here'.

She closed the gap between them.

'You spoke to me first. You invited me for a drink' she replied.

'Well, if that's all it takes' he muttered sarcastically.

'It's how this started. You know it's not all it takes though'.

'What do you want from this? From me now?' He asked.

'Answers' she said simply, looking at him.

'You got them' he said shortly.

'That you left because you think that caring for me was bad? Poor excuse' she snapped.

'Think? Think? You telling me how I felt now? It would never have worked then, we're too different. I don't even know what I wanted but it got dangerous and I cut loose. I'm not a nice guy, it wasn't hearts and flowers. It was pure physical attraction, a means to an end. You were there, it could have been anybody female'

'You don't know that'. She sat back down at the table again.

He looked at her long and hard. 'Really? The princess and the death eater? We're too different. Why so bloody optimistic? You know as well as I do it wouldn't have and never will work. Irrelevant now'

'Only because you refused to give us a chance!' She spat quickly.

'It is irrelevant because it never would have happened. You never felt the same. An arrangement, that's all it was. And why are we even arguing the point, it's pedantic because neither want that'.

'How do you know that?' She cried, exasperated.

'You didn't feel the same. I could tell. I left before it hurt both of us. Don't tell me it wasn't the right thing to do because it was'.

Hermione but her lip, she agreed. Both were silent, Malfoy looking at his hands.

'It may have been the right thing that time but the wrong way to do it. And now?' She asked tentatively.

'Now I'm over it and don't know what I'm doing here.' he said, standing up. 'Thank you for dinner' he said curtly, kissing her on the head and leaving the kitchen. She let him go, she was confused and hurt and knew he needed space. She heard the floo roar and knew he was gone.

'Good night Malfoy'


	8. Chapter 8

She was everywhere. He hadn't noticed her before at work in the last year until the Christmas function particularly but suddenly she seemed to be everywhere he looked, he just couldn't seem to escape her.

'Seriously? I can't get away from your sorry ass' He said one morning in surprise as she walked towards him, bright red face and covered in sweat in running gear, then cursed himself for speaking. It would be easier if he still disliked her but as much as he tried to force that emotion he just couldn't. He settled for indifference and trying to forget anything to do with her.

'Pretty fine one though' she quipped, leaving him dumfounded as she headed off to her office, although he was inclined to agree. The running explained why she was still so tiny, that combined with he'd somehow noticed she often didn't break for lunch and worked late so she probably wasn't eating much, not that he was watching or anything. Or cared. Oh damnit he still cared. He'd tried to think of a traditional Malfoy comeback but he couldn't, she always seemed to steal his words and she'd got some confidence from somewhere in the last few years. He just walked away instead.

A few days later she got in the lift with him in a ridiculous Christmas Jumper. He overheard her say something about Muggle Christmas Jumper Day to a question from the person next to her, pointedly ignoring him. He'd rolled his eyes at that one but admitted to himself he wouldn't have thought anything less of her. He'd also been given some work in the Magical Law Enforcement office for the first time, a bit of a step up and on his own too, without Strickson as a bodyguard. Some British Wizards had been causing uproar in France, defacing L'arc de Triomphe so he had to go and calm down the ever overreactive French. It was great for him but meant he had to go to her department rather more than he liked.

The Christmas break soon rolled around and Malfoy put his quill down thankfully, heading home slightly early. Whilst it was another year with no real plans or celebrations the break from work would be nice as he worked hard. 'Arghh' he muttered in frustration as once again Hermione joined him in the lift.

'Something wrong Malfoy?' She asked indifferently.

'No, nothing' he muttered, ignoring her and looking at the ceiling. Despite him seeing her everywhere they hadn't really spoken since their revealing dinner two weeks ago instead pretending they hadn't even talked and tonight was Christmas Eve. She didn't speak again until the lift stopped and was empty.

'What are you doing tonight?' She asked quietly. He looked surprised but replied 'nothing' without thinking.

'Me either' she said candidly, getting out the lift. He cursed himself and her. Why had he bothered replying? Why had she asked? It seemed an unusual comment, and he chastised himself for agonising like a girl over what she meant, had she been inviting him over or just making polite conversation?

Her fire roared at 8pm that night. She wondered who was coming to visit as only a handful of people had her address and she knew they were all busy, hence why she was sitting on her own on Christmas Eve. She had to admit though she also liked it that way. She was dressed in pyjamas and her ridiculous Christmas jumper which she wore to remind her of her parents. After Harry's wedding she had travelled to Australia but Wendell and Monica Wilkins were so happy. They'd adopted two children and looked just like the perfect family. Hermione watched them for a week but just couldn't bring herself to ruin their new, blissfully unaware life for her own gain; they'd always supported her but knew they'd mourned the loss of their only child to the wizarding world and she couldn't even be sure the memory reversal would work- it was a relatively unknown and very difficult spell. She'd come home feeling more alone than ever but deep down knew it was for the best. They'd always wanted two children but hadn't been able to have more than her. She'd done some digging and the brother and sister they'd adopted had come from neglectful and abusive parents but now they were thriving. She'd kept an eye on them and paid for a holiday for them all by pretending it was a competition prize but had otherwise left them alone. She put down the book she was reading and watched as a blonde head followed by a long body climbed out her fireplace.

'This is a surprise after last time' she remarked at Malfoy dusting himself off.

'You're not the only one' he replied 'only this time I did bring gifts. Not interrupting anything am I?'. He glanced round nervously, of course he should have expected she'd have company, gregarious Gryffindor she was.

'I'm alone' she confirmed, sitting up properly and suddenly feeling very self conscious.

As if noticing he asked incredulously 'what are you wearing Granger?'.

'It's a muggle Christmas Jumper. My parents and I used to wear them every Christmas Eve. I kept up the tradition even though, well I kept it up' she explained badly, standing up. 'Can I get you a drink at all?'

He offered forwards his gift almost shyly.

'We always used to have a champagne reception on Christmas Eve. Unfortunately all our usual guests are otherwise Er, detained, but the house elves still stock the champagne so we have a fair surplus.'

She smiled at his little joke. They were still cautious around each other but he had quite a dry sense of humour she noticed when he wasn't hurling insults at her.

'So, seeing as we have all this spare from the last few years I brought a bottle and wondered if you wanted to share it? As friends. Peace offering' He asked hesitantly. She nodded and went to the kitchen to get two champagne flutes. He glanced around her front room. It was beautifully yet simply decorated for Christmas. There was some wizarding photos of her, Harry and Ron through school and more recently at Harry's wedding that first summer. There was one from their fifth year, the DA, and one of the renewal of the Order of Phoenix, must have been end of sixth year. He recognised many who sadly were no longer with them, including his cousin and then a couple of photos of what must be her little boy as he had different coloured hair in each one. There were a couple of older muggle photos of her with her parents, then her parents again but somewhere else and with their arms round other children. She came in and caught him looking.

'I obliviated them' she said sadly, seeing where he was looking as he picked up the photo. She handed him a glass. 'I knew they'd be targeted when I went with Harry and Ron and they'd never have understood going into hiding. I went to try and get them back after NEWTs and they were so happy I just couldn't do it, they had adopted those two children and given them a proper life. The knowledge of all this hurt them, no matter how proud they were it wasn't their world. I couldn't do it to them again. They don't remember me and never will and I always knew there was a chance they wouldn't come back. Probably best though, those two kids got new parents they deserved and my parents have children they understand' she said sadly, sinking into her couch. He stood quietly for a while, not really knowing what to say.

'You didn't tell me this' he said quietly.

'We didn't exactly talk' she scoffed in reply, taking a deep drink

'Family causes such problems sometimes, no matter how much you love them. You did the right thing, getting them away. They were a target later when they realised you were with Potter, after the Ministry. Avery suffered for not finding them.' He grimaced at the memory, Voldemort has let his wrath be known.

'And the DA? Is that what I was trying to find in 5th year? I was so mad that you outsmarted me every time. That charm work was pretty impressive. I'm surprised you're alone tonight though' he remarked, sitting down on the other end of the couch. He was wearing fairly relaxed clothing for him Hermione noticed but he was still sat primly, almost awkwardly as if not used to a sofa. She curled up with her legs underneath her, facing him.

'I'm heading to Harry's tomorrow but everyone is busy tonight with their own plans. I fancied it too, sometimes I like my own company' she replied.

'Oh, i'm sorry if I'm interrupting then'

'Don't be silly, not interrupting at all, I was actually getting bored so you're a welcome distraction and champagne will always win me over. Old champagne from a dusty cellar even more so. Just sometimes the big family gatherings grate a bit. You?' She asked.

He scoffed almost. 'Really Granger, like anyone would be seen dead at the Manor these days' he snorted before realising his mistake.

'It's ok' she said seeing the look of horror on his face. 'I didn't die there and technically Dobby died on the beach. I don't blame you anymore if I ever did. You helped us out really although you wouldn't have realised just how much at the time'.

She debated telling him more but in the end changed her mind and reached down and touched her arm subconsciously.

'Did it scar?' He asked seriously, almost not daring to ask but wanting, needing so much to know. He'd not looked purposely before.

'Only a little' she said, pulling her sleeve up to show him. He had to concentrate but he could just make out the word mudblood etched into her arm. He felt disgusted looking at it but tentatively reached out and stroked it.

'I may have thought I hated you then but you didn't deserve what she did to you. I should have stopped it. I don't, can't go in that room anymore, although living there isn't exactly pleasant either' He shuddered.

'It shows more in the light. It's still occasionally painful- it took some healing after. It's still cursed but we think it's frozen in place. You weren't in a position to stop it, not really. She'd have done the same or worse to you. You know I hold no blame with you and death was too nice for her. Although Molly is fierce it does make me chuckle at the irony. We should have used her more, she was something else.'

He started to say something but thought better of it. She took a sip of her drink and got brave. 'I've shown you mine, you show me yours? I guess you covered it before'

She was emboldened by champagne but he shook his head.

'It doesn't cover, but yes I hid it. You don't need to see that'.

'Think I can't handle it?' She asked quietly. In answer he pulled up his sleeve and shoved it in front of her. She recoiled slightly, she'd never really seen one up close before.

'See, ugly' he spat. He drained his glass.

'It didn't fade then?' She observed curiously, reaching out to touch it.

'Does it look like it?' He snapped, snatching his arm away. He was touchy about it and had never really shown it to anyone. He'd always been careful to keep his arm covered, much to the amusement of the muggle girls he regularly found company with.

'No. I'm surprised. When he disappeared the first time it disappeared too on the arms of his followers but obviously not this time. I wonder why, probably some self preservation but strange Voldemort thinking beyond death as he tried so hard to prevent it. It must be hard' She asked intrigued.

'I'm not some specimen for you to study or deliberate over Granger, or pity. You don't have to know everything' he snapped, standing up and pacing.

'Now now Malfoy, I'm sure you didn't come here just to pick a fight' she said.

'You're right, I don't know why I came' he said, grabbing floo powder.

'Don't disappear on me again' she said candidly, picking up her book and ignoring him. He put it back and turned around, sitting down with a huff.

'I won't ask again. Tell me, where did you go in third year?' She asked.

'This again?' He shot annoyed.

'We discussed why, not where last time' she said, peeking over her book. He sighed and relaxed back.

'It was too suffocating. I loved the course but you were a constant reminder of why I was there and not, well there was a lot of adjustment after the war and the trials. I had to alter my whole way of thinking, take over the family business or what was left of it, prop up Mother. Then, then we've talked. I took the sandwich year in France, finished the fourth year starting at the Ministry when it had finished. Nearly two years ago now, it's gone so fast. I needed to properly get away, not just from you. I stayed with with some distant relatives of my grandmother. It was. Interesting. France hasn't quite devolved the old ways of thinking. I had to tell them I was working at the French Ministry but mostly we rubbed along ok.'

He refilled their glasses and sat back.

'Plus, gave me a chance to graduate top without you beating me to it' He deadpanned.

She grinned. 'You can't win if there's no competition' she replied.

'Well, my score was higher than yours. I checked.' He grinned wickedly.

'Look at us being sociable' she laughed, refilling their glasses.

'Prophet would have a field day' he joked.

'Well, I know stuff that'll make their hair go grey' she grinned wickedly.

'Could you imagine?' She said as her fire turned green.

'Quick' she hissed, tapping him on the head with her hand and vanishing him.

'Wandless Granger?' he muttered as she turned to her guest, ignoring him.

'Hey, 'Mione. Wanna come over?' A drunken Ron slurred, stumbling out the grate.

'I'm good thanks Ron, it's getting late so I was heading for bed' she lied, standing in front the side of the sofa where a now dissolutioned Malfoy sat, jumping as she felt him stand behind her. She fought down panic and then a giggle as she noticed his glass on the table but he must have as the same time as she felt him move and it disappeared.

'Come on 'Mione, it'll be fun' He slurred, smiling dreamily at her.

'Don't you dare' she heard Malfoy whisper breathe in her ear as he played with her hair.

'I'm not dressed for it Ron, I think I'll stay. I'm tired' she said firmly, subtly putting her foot back and standing hard on Malfoy's, hearing his sharp intake of breath.

'Oh well, if you're sure' he said easily. 'Mum just sent me in case you changed your mind. I'll see you tomorrow' he turned round slowly but not before Malfoy untied his shoelaces magically.

'Stop it' she hissed, hearing him moving.

'What was that 'Mione?' Ron asked, turning back to her before he got in the grate and looking confusedly at his shoes. On the third attempt he managed to get them retied. Hermione bit back laughter as Malfoy tied them together without Ron noticing.

'Merry Christmas Ron' she said a bit too brightly.

'And you, Oh, shoelaces' he grumbled, bending down. Try as he might he couldn't catch them.

'Oh, bet this is George's doing' he said good naturedly. 'Bye Mione'.

He grabbed a handful of floo powder and was gone. Hermione whirled round on Draco who burst out laughing.

'Stop it' she hissed, reaching out to whack his arm but he'd moved. 'Not funny' hissed again as he'd moved again. She could hear him laughing so picked up her wand from the table and tapped her head. 'Finite incantantum' She said, aiming her wand at him stood behind the sofa. He jumped over the back and started laughing hard as he reappeared.

'That was not funny' she snapped.

'Oh but it was' he laughed, tears running down his face. 'He couldn't work out why he was dropping it' he heaved, not able to stop laughing.

'What if he'd have noticed?' She asked angrily.

'I couldn't resist. He'd never work it out. And ashamed I'm here?'

He finally managed to stop laughing. 'No, of course not but I can't imagine it would go down too well with them. Well, Harry would come round. Maybe. Ron, never. You're an idiot' She fumed.

'It's always going to be there isn't it?' He asked gently, almost sadly.

'Yes. It is especially if you pull stupid stunts like that. People can change but it won't go away'. He leant forward and gently took her chin in his hand.

'Merry Christmas Hermione' He whispered at her angry face, and before she knew it he'd disapparated.

Hermione sighed and sat back down. She wondered what that had all been about. She thought after last time she wouldn't see him again but he'd come with a seemingly never ending supply of champagne. Still, he'd left the bottle and champagne dulled the ache of Christmas. She tried to put him out her mind, Harry and Ron would be livid if they even knew what had happened and she'd be seeing them tomorrow. She wasn't massively looking forward to it, truth be told but they wouldn't have let her be on her own. She sighed again and headed upstairs to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New Year Malfoy' Hermione greeted him, standing next to him at the back of the lift. It had been two weeks since he'd last turned up at her house and she got the impression he'd been trying to avoid her.

'Granger' he nodded, acknowledging her but then staring straight ahead again in reference to the other people in the lift. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He hadn't plucked up the courage to go over since, figuring it was best to just forget their secret 'meetings', (was that even the right word?) as he wasn't sure what it meant. His friends, if you could really call them friends had dwindled when they realised he didn't support their ideals or he wasn't going to use his influence to help them anymore, or that the influence had gone. He felt more comfortable with just trading the occasional insult or even hex with her as like school but he knew they'd both changed past that and it scared him. Plus she hadn't recoiled like that one witch in Bulgaria when he'd let his guard slip and accidentally shown his dark mark, that was a revelation to him.

'Happy New Year' he muttered quietly in her ear. She grinned, almost imperceptibly touching his hand with the briefest of touches and leaving. Dammit. She was getting under his skin again and he didn't like it. They couldn't, Hell shouldn't be anything more than passing acquaintances, especially as in the last few weeks his nightmares had got stronger. He had to be stronger. He didn't deserve or want her forgiveness but she had an uncanny way of entering his thoughts.

Hermione spent the day quietly working. She loved her job as a magical lawyer, mostly working in prosecution. Criminal wizards were getting smarter but Hermione was too. She had completed basic Auror training as all the new prosecutors must but hadn't wanted to be "front line"; she'd always been more intellectual and had a muggle law degree so it was an ideal fit. She could still hold up well in a duel though and kept up some training when time allowed but her workload was increasing. Harry was doing well as a fully fledged auror, having completed the combat course and Ron had found something he excelled at out of Harry's shadow. She sighed. She's only seen them once over Christmas on Christmas Day and missed them. Harry's schedule was punishing and they hadn't even managed much time together as the day was just one long whirlwind of visitors and he'd disappeared with Ginny for a holiday in the short time off they had together between him working all hours and her punishing quidditch schedule. They'd come back today to stories that Ginny was secretly pregnant. She wasn't, or at least if she was Hermione didn't know. She sighed again, she missed Ginny too but they hadn't had opportunity to speak much lately. It was just too easy to work then head home to the peace and silence. Ron had spent a lot of time holed up with his new girlfriend but also putting in some overtime; wizards weren't exempt from the family feuds similar to that of muggles but with the excess of firewhisky consumed and a natural desire to one up one another their spats often spilled over into the muggle world. She turned the page of her paper and sighed a third time.

'Golden girl crushed as The Boy Who Lived Twice shuns her at Christmas'.

It was a story on her, on how her love had been rejected and she'd been spending her time locked away and broken hearted. She read the by-line and sighed again, really, Parvati Patil was going to have to come up with better stories or Hermione was going to have to get threatening. They hadn't been on the best of terms at school and now she was trading on her "insider knowledge" having shared a dorm with Hermione all those years.

'Careful, you'll blow me away with all those sighs ' said a voice at her door.

'Either that or a flood from all these tears over you. Sure you want to talk to me? I might burst into a fit of uncontrollable crying and beg you to run away with me instead' she grinned at the tall messy haired man leaning on her door frame. Harry had grown again, if it was possible and was now a lean, muscly man instead of the gangly teenager she'd grown up with. From photos he was the physical embodiment of his father.

'To be honest, I'd be insulted if you didn't. Lunch?' Harry asked.

'Sure'.

She jumped up excitedly, looking forward to a catch up as they rarely were free enough together these days. She linked arms with him and smiled as they left.

Malfoy quickly turned away. He wasn't sure why he'd come down here but seeing Harry at the door made him realise what a stupid idea it was. How much had she told him? Were they laughing at his pathetic ness as he heard a burst of laughter. Angrily he turned and stalked away. Enough. He had to stop this now, stop talking to her or visiting her house. He knew they probably weren't talking about him, especially as he'd not been immediately confronted by an angry Potter but he just had to stay away and let everything go back to normal, a normal where he ignored she existed.

'I've missed you Hermione' Harry said as they sat down in Muggle London. They'd come away from Diagon Alley or the usual wizarding haunts for some privacy.

'I've missed you too. It's been a bit quiet lately, I'd have been completely alone if it wasn't for' she cut off quickly.

'Secret lover?' He asked conspiratorially.

'Chance would be a fine thing' she laughed. 'Just, a friend I guess'.

She'd dated a couple of times since uni but they'd all been, well not interesting. She wanted to be challenged and there weren't many who could keep up with her in conversation or didn't just sit in an awed silence. She didn't want to be worshipped so she'd just given up.

'Done the secret lover before' he said nonchalantly as she stared at him. 'You think Ginny and I don't talk? I noticed too. You're entitled to secrets 'mione. Not like you've had much luck' he joked.

They chatted, reminiscing over Hermione's disastrous dates until she'd decided to give it a break after one guy literally sat and stared at her through an entire meal. 'Enough of my dire love life, yours is more exciting. How was your holiday? Is Ginny back? I've missed her too'.

'Yeah, she's back training today as they have a match next week. Molly has gone mad thinking she's pregnant. She's not by the way. Anyway, you'll see Ginny tonight at this stupid fundraiser we have to go to'.

'Oh shit' she swore, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

'Yes, I know, swearing is for the unintelligent with nothing better to say but I completely forgot. I'll have to cut short Harry, but we'll catch up tonight, I promise?'.

She threw down some Muggle money to cover her half of the bill and headed out into the street. She just had time to pick up a new dress. It was costing her a fortune, all these fundraisers and charity balls but she hoped the heat would properly die off them soon and a new celebrity would come to town. Who was she kidding, it had been five years and she was still hounded. She had dared wear the same dress twice and Witch Weekly had slated her for it. Luckily she knew her way round Muggle London and was perfectly capable of altering them magically so the dresses fit exactly. She'd learnt some tailoring spells purely for this purpose; whilst she didn't really care it was one less thing for the press to bang on about and hopefully leave her mostly forgotten.

Malfoy swore as he got his dress robes on. He'd bankrolled this fundraiser anonymously as part of his attempt to make some amends for the war. It was raising money for those still in St Mungo's so it was the least he could do. His Father's attitude of buying favour and shouting about it wasn't his preferred choice hence the anonymity but he couldn't deny money made the world go round and it made him feel a little better. The minister had accepted his donation on the condition he attended. Malfoy had protested vehemently but in the end accepted just to get him off his back. He sighed and disapparated. Hopefully he'd only have to stay half an hour or so before he could discretely disappear and had taken his usual place at the bar.

'Mr Malfoy, good evening' a soft Scottish voice spoke behind him.

'Professor McGonagall' he nodded at the Hogwarts Heasmistress. Older, greyer but just as fierce as ever.

'I must admit, I'm surprised but pleased to see you here' she said.

'Believe me, it's not by choice' he grunted.

'Most would be Mr Malfoy, your denouncement if your family's opinions was not a weakness but indeed a strength. You essentially defected before you knew how it would end. Forgiveness is there for the taking'.

'Not you as well' he said, as someone entering the other side of the room caught his eye but he dragged his attention back to his old professor.

'Miss Granger I presume?' She said knowingly. He just nodded in reply.

'Mr Malfoy, if I may be so bold. You were a gifted student underneath that couldn't care less exterior you presented, you've mentioned the only student even close to matching your potential in many years. I don't deny your choices weren't to my liking but it is your actions for which you are judged. You need to forgive yourself and step away from the shadow of your father. You are after all your own man, you demonstrated that but just seem too incredibly dense to realise it'.

He just stared blankly ahead. 'I can't entirely be blameless' he replied.

'No, no you can't. But you can accept blame and move on. Take forgiveness where it is offered and unity. After all, it is what we fought for'.

'If only it were that easy' he sighed.

'You are your own worst enemy, Mr Malfoy'.

'Indeed. I never thanked you Professor, for sending me to Oxford. At first I thought it a punishment but I realise perhaps it wasn't meant solely for that'.

'Oh, it was a punishment, yes, but I believe far more thought provoking than a spell hating the world in Azkaban. You acquitted yourself well. But I have monopolised enough of your time, you don't want to be talking to an old lady like me I'm sure.'

'Always a pleasure Professor' he said cordially. He was actually pleased she'd spoken to him. She was a formidable witch and had been an imposing teacher but he could see now a kind one, and Hogwarts was her life.

'Please, Minerva. You are sadly no longer my student. It would have been a pleasure to teach you in differing circumstances Mr Malfoy'. She took her leave and he turned around.

'Firewhisky please' he said, as a voice piped up 'I see your manners have improved'.

'I see yours haven't, it's impolite to point out another's failings. Something I'd expect from a 'he quipped back, before guilt and common sense got the better of him and he stopped short. She didn't deserve his anger really and it was a stupid comment. There was a tension between them she couldn't place.

'Uncalled for' he tried apologising, but she wasn't having any of it.

'Expect of a what? Woman? Muggle born? Mudblood? ' she hissed. He winced at the last word but retaliated.

'And you're so perfect? I was going to say Gryffindor'.

'Coming from the self serving Slytherin. You can tell the world you've changed' she said sadly. She'd thought about him a lot but didn't want to admit it and kept being drawn to him. Every time they talked about something and seemed to be getting on they'd argue and he seemed to pull away.

'I think I've owned up to and been punished for my actions enough. I don't think like that anymore as well you know. Do you think I like my life right now? Everyday is a reminder of the things I want but can't have. Like now' he said sadly as Harry and Ron approached.

'What do you mean?' She asked, confused, argument forgotten momentarily.

'Come on Hermione. We can't even talk without your bodyguards protecting you'.

She was surprised but strangely please at the use of her first name. She didn't think she'd ever heard him say it before but it sounded odd.

'Weasel, St Potter' he snarled.

'Real mature' she hissed under breath before turning to greet Harry and Ron with a kiss in the cheek each.

'What are you doing talking to her Malfoy?' Harry said, standing one side of Hermione. Ron took the other side and glared down at him. Malfoy wasn't short but Ron was taller.

'Point proven' he said, looking directly at her with an expression she couldn't read.

'Is he bothering you 'Mione?' Ron asked.

'No. I can look after myself' she flashed at them, not liking their interruption as she thought he was about to say something. Although they'd argued she'd wanted to talk to him. Clear the air. She didn't need protecting dammit. She tried to convey sorry with her eyes but Malfoy just looked down. Even if they were arguing she could handle it herself and was for once wishing Ron and Harry would leave her alone.

'Come on' Ron said, dragging her away.

She glanced back and saw Malfoy almost make a move towards her but decide against it and walk away. She kept her eyes open all evening but didn't see him again. She didn't know why she felt so sad about it.

J

She'd only just got up from her sofa when she heard the fire roar signalling an incoming guest. She'd escaped the function as early as she could manage feigning a headache and thankfully put her pyjamas on and curled up with a hot chocolate and a book before bed on the sofa to wind down.

'What now?' She thought, turning back round but barely had time to register who it was before Malfoy unfurled himself from the fire and spoke.

'I couldn't leave as we were' he said, looking down at his hands, suddenly nervous. She just nodded as he took a step towards her, not trusting herself to speak.

'Your henchmen were getting in the way again' he said, not taking his eyes off her.

He took another step closer and she bit her bottom lip but didn't move.

'Getting in the way of what?' She asked breathily, the anticipation and tension crackling between them.

'This' he breathed, gesturing at the two of them. He was close enough to touch her now, but stood staring at her. She didn't break eye contact.

"Fuck it' he said, grabbing her to him and kissing her, hard and fast. She could taste fire whisky on his breath but it wasn't unpleasant. Hungrily she found herself kissing him back, running her hands through his white blonde hair. She'd missed this, his touch set her on fire like no other man had. He guided her back towards the sofa as she put her hands on his chest and ran her fingertips over his shirt.

'What?' She started to ask but he answered by covering her mouth with his, hands slowly undoing the buttons on her pyjama shirt. She gasped as frustrated with the tiny buttons he just ripped it, exposing her chest. He trailed kisses down her neck, and over the outline of her lacy bra. He heard her sharp intake of breath as mouth freed nipple and hesitated slightly but she responded by dragging him down onto the sofa on top of her.

'Don't stop' she whispered sensing him hesitate suddenly, arching her back in delight into him and he carried on downwards, kissing his way down her stomach. She pulled him back up, opening his shirt as she did so and taking a moment to breathe in the sight of his muscly chest and six pack abdomen.

'Whoah not so fast' he breathed.

'You're the one that jumped me. It's been too long' she replied, grinning at him before they sank back down onto the sofa.

'What are you doing?' He murmured sleepily.

'Locking the floo. I don't often get visitors but don't think I want anyone to walk in right now' she replied, flicking her wand again and setting a purple fire in the grate.

'I don't know what I was thinking' he said guiltily, sitting up.

'Don't go all funny on me now' she said, kissing his shoulder gently and pulling him back down next to her. She felt him relax for a second before tensing up again.

'It wasn't like we've not been here before'.

'I should go' he said, making a move to get up. She sighed, looking angry at him.

'Just wanted to get your leg over again?'

'You didn't mind before, but no, not that. I shouldn't have come. This never was or ever will be a good idea. We tried it before, it didn't work' he said, getting up and pulling his shirt on.

'Malfoy wait. Draco' she tried. 'Just stay, no one knows and anyway who cares? Right now nothing or anyone else matters'. She noticed his arm was bare. She grabbed it and ran her fingers over his dark mark.

'See, nothing' He pulled his arm away roughly.

'It will do one day. It's for the best Mi' he said sadly, gathering his clothes and stalked out the front door, apparating on the spot. She sighed and snuggled down on the sofa in case he decided to come back but knowing it was unlikely.

That night he paced and paced and paced. What was he thinking? He'd just barrelled into her house and fucked Hermione Granger of all people, again, and then disappeared just as quick. Again. His once sworn enemy, friend of St Potter. The girl who'd earnt him many beatings as a kid for beating him every year at Hogswarts, a muggle born no less which had particularly riled his father. It had been a particularly hard blow for him that his son was beaten by a muggle and he'd suffered accordingly. Especially as she was friends with Potter, St Potter. He was glad Voldemort was gone but it would have been him who did it. Without thinking he headed into the drawing room. He hadn't been in here in the five years, he'd instructed the house elves to clean it but beyond that it remained untouched. He'd stood by and done nothing whilst his aunt tortured her in the name of self preservation but actually what could he have done?. Those screams still haunted his sleep, when he actually got any that is that wasn't potion or alcohol induced. He was dirty, tainted and undeserving and she was so undeniably pure. Well, not so pure any more, he'd made sure of that. It had been surprisingly good, not that he hadn't expected it would be. And his mark. She'd seen it and didn't recoil- she'd even touched it. No one had touched him in a long time, not like that if ever. With tender care. Oh, he was confused now. He kept pacing, an internal battle raging. He'd just upped and left and felt so rude. Maybe it was for the best and he should forget it. He was drunk and it wouldn't happen again. Just because she's treated him for once like a human didn't mean she wanted him, although he remembered her moans of delight, it hadn't seemed like she didn't want him as much as he wanted her. He had one more quick thing to do before he'd go to bed and forget about it and her.

Hermione crawled into bed much later. What the hell was that? They'd argued, he'd walked away then just reappeared and..and well she hadn't stopped him. Hadn't wanted to and she didn't want him to leave but wasn't in a position to chase after him. She sighed. This wasn't supposed to be but she couldn't deny she hadn't thought about it again. Awkward fumbles with Ron and the the couple of wizards after hadn't been anywhere near as scintillating as that but then she'd heard rumours of his familiarity with some muggle girls. She'd even not flinched at his dark Mark. She was curious, no doubt about it but didn't think she'd ever have pitied a wearer. Whilst she hated the use of the dark arts she couldn't deny there was something intriguing about them. She could remain objective enough to appreciate their intricacies, the dark mark being one of them. She sighed again. She got into a habit of that lately. She didn't just like him because of his dark mark, that was ridiculous. She liked being challenged and he annoyingly was one of the only ones who could challenge her the way she needed to be, and there was no denying he'd turned into a beautiful man. He obviously looked after himself she thought, remembering his body with a grin. It could never happen again though. They were just too different. She fell asleep before hearing a light crack in her front room, although when she went down the next morning she found a small square of parchment on her coffee table with a loopy script marking out one word.

'Sorry'.


	10. Chapter 10

'Who did you tell?' He shouted, bursting into her office a week later. She quietly flicked her door shut and cast a silencing spell before turning to him.

'I didn't tell anyone' she glared at him and she hadn't. She'd desperately wanted too, Ginny knew something was up but Hermione had respected his privacy and kept it quiet. He'd been purposefully avoiding her so she'd just left him to it, as much as she wanted to confront him, argue with him, even kiss him again she wasn't going to chase him. She'd waited for him to come to her but this wasn't what she was expecting.

'Well someone knows and it sure as hell wasn't me' he stormed, pacing up and down.

'Malfoy, calm down'

He ignored her and kept pacing back and forth. She took a deep breath and tried again.

'Malfoy, calm down'

He didn't stop. Kept pacing. She lost her temper and screamed at him.

'Draco, CALM DOWN'.

That stopped him in his tracks but he was still fuming; she could almost imagine steam coming out his ears like after a pepper up potion. He turned to look at her, fighting for control but she could still see the stress and worry etched on his face. He spat out some words.

'You see how you're calm when you get this'

He threw down some parchment and she opened it, reading quickly. It was a pretty good mock up of a Daily Prophet front page and an anonymous letter.

'Malfoy Heir and Golden Girl, fun or fear?'.

She read the title and rolled her eyes, thinking someone must have seen them together, put two and two together and made five. It wasn't after all the first time there had been wild speculation about her life printed in the wizarding media. After all she was Gryffindor's princess, the Golden Girl. She flicked over the headlines before noticing the pictures and slowly the focus of it sunk in. There was a photo of her looking angry at him in her front room and later him storming out, and one of her at St Mungo's the next day looking sheepish. She looked up at him a bit fearfully, wondering what was in the article.

'Read it' He snapped, pacing back and forth again.

She did, it was usual prophet drivel but with a mean twist. Sentences jumped out at her - 'unwelcome advances' 'seeking revenge' 'visited St Mungo's after a probable brutal attack looking like she was hiding'. She finished reading and put the paper down. The action stopped Malfoy pacing and he looked at her concerned.

'You went to St Mungo's?'

'I did, yes, but to visit Neville's parents as he's away but it's none of their business. I was hungover, I had been to a party. Didn't get much sleep that night either'.

He looked mollified for a second.

'No pepper up? Sometimes I think you forget you're a witch' he sighed before changing tack. They're blackmailing me with this'.

He'd received threats before, even death threats but he didn't like she was involved and this was different. He sat down abruptly on the chair opposite him.

'Pepper up doesn't work on me, hence why I don't drink often. Doesn't surprise me it's blackmail, but it's a bit stalkerish. How did they get the photos?' She asked confused.

'You're an Auror- surveillance spells?'

'Prosecutor' she corrected, glaring at him. 'Not many but possible. Muggle CCTV is better actually, but we rarely use it as doesn't work around lots of magic. And anyway, my house is seriously warded and protected and not many know where it is. I'd have known if magic was used anywhere near and how did they know about St Mungo's? I disguise myself going in, not much but enough to not immediately be recognised. Neville might have shared about his parents now but it's not overtly public knowledge'.

He sat quietly for a minute, not knowing what to say or do at all. It seemed she didn't either as she was unusually silent.

'What now?' He asked but she didn't answer, just put her head down and re-read the article.

'As untrue as it is if this was published it would be believed, no matter what I say. This is awful. You could pay, but they'd just want more and more'.

She looked close to tears. He hated seeing her worried but not able to do anything, something was ripping inside him. Oh hell. He got up and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. A big overprotective instinct had kicked in and he had no idea where from. She felt tiny in his arms, fragile but he could feel she was relaxed there not guarded, it felt natural. He knew she was anything but fragile, however this had really shaken her.

'What now?' He asked again, pulling away slightly.

'I need to investigate' she said simply, as Harry shouted for her outside the door.

'Hermione, open up'.

They broke apart quickly and she waved her door unlocked.

'Hermione, why was- oh, Malfoy' Harry asked shocked to see him stood there.

'I'll get some answers for you later Malfoy' she said, vanishing all the papers on her desk. He took her cue and immediately turned cold again.

'Make sure they stay confidential' he sneered, stalking out as she rolled her eyes.

'What did he want? And why was the door locked?' Harry asked confused.

'Private case' she said quickly, before asking 'anything urgent?'.

'Yes. Horrible news this morning. A young witch was found raped and murdered, it's thought her muggle boyfriend is to blame but there was magic used so we're not convinced. She was strangled, but magic had been used to bind her. Ron is combing her room now and questioning her neighbours then sorting out the muggle police, and then Theodore Nott has gone missing. He's only just married too and there's absolutely no reason we can find at all. His Father's release is coming up soon - he served a reduced sentence for information'

Hermione nodded, she knew those cases well.

'Otherwise we have no idea. He's kept clean the last few years. His wife, Hannah Abbott's little sister incidentally, is a healer. He wasn't a death eater although he admits sympathising, he completely changed when he met Lucy. He spent a long time in St Mungo's after the war. I think it was even Ginny who hexed him' he looked proud for a moment.

'I've looked everywhere. There's nothing missing, he literally disappeared overnight. No magic used there at all. Lucy said they got into bed one night and the next morning he was gone. The only thing missing is his wand, she doesn't even think he's dressed. I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow and take a look? Yates is there now, but could use your brains on this too'

'Sure' she agreed, saying a quick goodbye to Harry as she was summoned into her bosses office by one of those internal flyers forever buzzing around.

Malfoy stalked back to his office, confused. He was supposed to hate her, she was supposed to hate him but neither seemed to feel that anymore. She had to hate him as much as he hated himself, or he thought he did. Then he finds himself on impromptu visits to her house, that she invited him to, and well, now accused of raping her pretty much. He hoped she could find something. He sat down at his desk and glanced at the mail that had appeared there. Great, more trouble in Italy. He'd been there last week, the Italians were a bit crazy. Some British wizards had been caught magically graffitiing the colosseum now, probably the same ones from France but hadn't been caught. Oh brilliant. Now he supposed he'd have to go back to the MLE department. He sighed and headed into his boss' office with the report.

'You want me to go where with who?' He snapped at his boss moments later.

'Italy with Miss Granger , Mr Malfoy, that is correct. She's being informed now. You'll need to take a portkey first thing tomorrow. Here are some details for you to look over. Now, I suggest you go home and pack' Mafalda told him wearily.

He took that as his dismissal and stormed out back to his office. Mafalda was being unreasonable. He was grateful that she trusted him enough now to go alone, but he could manage this completely alone, he didn't need the one witch along for the ride he really wanted to avoid in public until they worked out what the hell was going on. It wasn't her fault and she wasn't to know he wanted to avoid Granger but even just based on their public history it wasn't a great idea to send the two of them alone. No one knew about them even talking, well, so he thought but those letters had riled him up a bit. He'd found them on his desk and stalked straight down to see Hermione. It seemed like ages ago now but had actually been less than half an hour. He stropped around his office for a bit, packing some bits before heading back to the Manor. He'd take a sleeping potion that night, wouldn't do to be anything but alert over the next few days.

'You have got to be kidding' Hermione shouted at Simpson, her boss at almost the same time.

'Look, I know you two don't get on but he speaks fluent Italian and was there last week. We need to soothe the Italians, these wizards are causing chaos over the continent and we can't seem to stop them. They're angry they attacked France and not been caught. Defacing the colosseum was one step too far. I hate to use your war heroine status but we need them on side with the up coming Quidditch World Cup. And you know you're the best.'

She sighed. She was confused, one minute he was shouting at her, the next pulling her into his arms affectionately. She had to admit she'd liked it, really liked it but he kept leaving after and heading to Italy they had to provide a united front. She wasn't sure she could always pull it off, he was so maddening and flighty. Yes flighty. She only had to say one word and he'd just run away.

'I don't see I really have a choice. But I'm owed for this'.

'Of course, anything. I suggest you go home and pack. Portkey leaves 0600 tomorrow morning' Simpson said, handing her the sheaf of preparation papers.

She stormed from the office and went straight home, it had been a long day and she still wanted to look at the paper's Malfoy had been sent.


	11. Chapter 11

L

'You don't look like a morning person' she said, testing the water as Malfoy walked up to her early the next morning. They were at the Ministry office from which they were to take their portkey and he did not look happy. He just scowled at her in reply so she took a deep breath and tried again.

'I'm guessing this wasn't your idea then'

The scowl spread deeper across Malfoy's face and she shrank back a bit as he snapped 'You really think?' at her, growling low and raising one eyebrow.

'Mine either, but there could be worse people to go with' she sighed, not wanting to antagonise the beast too much she was slightly looking forward to this trip. She watched him take a deep breath and his shoulders relaxed a little.

'You're right as usual but probably none as awkward as this. Come on then. Let's get it over with' he said, reaching out a hand for her. Her heart leapt with hope this trip might just pass as enjoyable as she took the offered hand.

They stepped up to the portkey together, touching it as it glowed blue. Immediately they felt the gut wrenching pull as they flew through the air, lasting a couple of minutes as it was a long journey. They landed heavily the other side, stumbling for a second before Hermione was immediately sick.

'Oh great' he muttered but cleaned it away for her with a swipe of his wand and passed her some water. He sat staring at her whilst she recovered slightly

'I just don't like portkeys. Or brooms for that matter' she snapped, gratefully sipping the water. 'I'm fine, come on. Let's go dump our cases. I want to review the notes anyway before we're stuck with the Italians all day'.

She started walking but Malfoy just grabbed her arm and without warning apparated them both.

'What was that?' She yelled, taken by surprise but noting he hadn't let go of her arm. He seemed to notice at the same time and dropped it quickly.

'Easier this way. I was here last week remember'.

She glared at him, she'd wanted to walk to look around and from the map it was only a few streets from where they'd landed but she kept quiet and followed him into the hotel. She watched in amazement as he conversed easily, almost flirtily with the receptionist in fluent Italian. He got the keys for two rooms and walked back to her.

'You can close your pretty little mouth Granger' he said, smiling for the first time as he handed over her key. 'It's why I'm here isn't it and not the Strickson oaf? I learnt as a child. Meet you back here in an hour'.

He turned on his heel and disappeared upstairs leaving her stood in the lobby. She looked around. She hadn't stayed in many wizarding hotels but the ones she had were fascinating and this was no exception to their oddities. Even though it was early there were several groups around, readying for the day. She smiled to see even Japanese wizards followed their muggle counterpart stereotypes and had cameras around their necks, although these were far more intricate and exciting. She laughed as one made a loud bang and puff of smoke taking a picture, reminding her of Seamus. There were a couple of families setting out for the day, she loved watching wizarding children play around, there was an innocence to them many muggle children seemed to have lost. Over in the corner there was a young man sat on his own, supposedly reading the paper but really she could see he was watching everything going on. She thought she recognised him, there was definitely something familiar about him but couldn't quite place it so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

She left the lobby and headed to her room. It was perfectly pleasant if a little small and dated. A nice double bed, a desk and wardrobe in the main room but most importantly to her was a big, deep bath. It was one thing she missed about Hogwarts, the prefect's bathroom with the big pool sized bath- her little townhouse just didn't compare with its sole shower and mini tub. She quickly filled it, she'd have time for a short one whilst re reading the notes and a massive book on Italian Law. She sank down into the bubbles and next thing she knew was her alarm going off.

'What time do you call this?' He almost shouted as she ran up to him in the lobby.

'Sorry'she gasped, 'fell asleep'.

It was true. She'd had more nightmares lately, winter always seemed to make them worse and the warm scented bath had sent her right off to sleep. Luckily she'd set her alarm to stop her getting absorbed in her work so was only five minutes late.

'Great impression if we're late. Come on' he snapped, striding outside so quick she had to run to keep up. He grabbed her arm again, apparating them both to the Italian ministry visitors entrance. Hermione watched as Draco stepped onto a gondola, holding out his hand for Hermione. She looked around in amazement but stepped into the boat. The striped gondolier was silent as if noticing they didn't want to talk. They'd sat down and been punted along a minute when they went under a dark bridge. Hermione gasped as they came out the other side. Instead of the street they were on continuing they'd come out into a bustling underground street, full of wizards and shops, much like Diagon Alley.

'All the gondoliers are minor prisoners. Gives them useful employment' Malfoy whispered, as they reached a stop and got off. Hermione stood still and looked around in awe.

'Enough gawking' Malfoy snapped, striding off. She ran to catch up with him, following him through a non descriptive door, into a massive atrium.

'Granger. You're a witch. Magic shouldn't be surprising' he said exasperatedly as she stopped again.

'It is and it should be' She retorted, keeping her head down and keeping up with him as he strode off towards the desk where their wands were checked and badges issued. He shook his head at her childish giddy ness but let himself smile a little and slowed down so she could take it all in a little bit more.

The day was long and tough for Hermione- she didn't speak Italian and it was full of people very angrily shouting. She had a headache from all the to-ing and fro-ing and was generally in a bad mood.

'Dinner at 7' Malfoy said, apparating them directly back into the hotel that evening. It was easier to travel together and he'd just taken charge of navigating them around.

'I was just going to order room service' she said, yawning. A late night and busy day had taken its toll and she just wanted to crash in bed.

'Trust me. Lobby at 7' he said definitively, stalking off.

He'd been civil in company all day but either silent or eerily polite otherwise and they hadn't talked about the letter at all, not that she'd found out much. Damn you Malfoy and your arrogant attitude she thought. She'd never been to Italy before and didn't want him to ruin her trip. She was half tempted to stand him up- who was he to tell her what to do but she'd like the opportunity to talk to someone in English so decided to go with it, and as tired as she was didn't want to waste her trip shut in her room. She'd worked hard all day so decided she deserved some time off, plus he'd invited her so she was hoping he wouldn't be in much of a mood or storm off this time.

'Come on' he said, leading her out of the hotel when she met him later.

'Any chance of more than minimal words this evening? Even if they are insults' she said, the last bit quietly as they left. He looked as if he was battling an inner demon before relaxing.

'Been a long day' he said.

'Exactly why I wanted room service' she muttered.

'Trust me, you didn't want room service there. I did last time. It was bad. I found this place when I was avoiding Strickson' he motioned her in through a dirty curtain in the wall 'and it's a lot better'.

She looked around. It was a beautiful little restaurant on the waters edge. Typical backstreet Italian from what little she'd seen and imagined and read about. It smelt of pizza and tomatoes and wine. Malfoy greeted the waiter and spoke chattily in Italian. The man obviously knew him and looked keenly at Hermione smiling. He nodded at her and led them to a table next to the water's edge. There were a few other diners who looked like locals Hermione thought and a couple old Italian wizards sat arguing over wizards chess at the bar.

'This looks amazing' she said, thoroughly confused.

He sighed. 'It's not a date, Granger. I just wanted nice food and thought you might too'.

'I didn't for a second think it was a date. Just can't understand why you're horrible all day and then bring me here suddenly being nice again. It's hot or cold with you Malfoy and it's getting confusing'.

He sat down and sighed again. 'It's just food Granger' he said quietly but he couldn't understand it either. This was his hideyhole, he came here every time he came to Italy and always alone but tonight something made him invite her.

'Well, thank you' she said, glaring at the menu. They read in silence for a minute until he started watching her instead. He let the ghost of a smile creep up before laughing at her openly, putting the menu down.

'You don't speak Italian so I'll make the educated assumption you don't read it either?' He asked, still laughing at her annoyed face. She just huffed before shaking her head.

'Something you can't do that I can?'

'There's plenty you can do that I cant' she hissed. He thought about outlining exactly what, rile her up but her helplessness made him relent and not bring up the whole dark magic side he was trying to forget.

'It's true. I bet you can't balance an olive on your nose' he said, making her laugh as he tried, then flicked it up and caught it in his mouth.

'Trust me again?' He asked softly, brushing her hand on the table. She nodded, eyeing him warily. The waiter appeared again and he ordered for them both. He caught sight of her face.

'It annoys you doesn't it? That in this I beat you? There's actually something the great Hermione Granger can't do?' He was gently teasing and raised the ghost of a smile from her.

'I can beat you in a lot more. Just languages have never been my strong point' she replied.

'I learnt as a child as you know. Wizarding children especially purebloods didn't go to school before Hogwarts, education is the families responsibility. I had governesses to teach me. One Italian, one French, one Spanish for a year each so I could learn the languages' he relented, explaining.

'Not many people know I can speak four languages, including Voldemort. My father may have sold me out but thankfully he kept that quiet. I tried German but really couldn't get the accent'.

'Muggle children learnt at secondary school but obviously I came to Hogwarts and languages aren't taught there, except I guess runes and latin' Hermione replied.

'I never had time to learn and once I found out about magic I was too enthralled by that. I'm surprised there isn't an instant language spell though. Four languages is pretty impressive. I guess it made it an easy decision what job to do' she said.

Malfoy nodded.

'Slytherin' he said, tapping his head. 'Play to your strengths. Keep your talents close until you need them. Not like those Gryffindors shouting it from the rooftops, or waving their hands in the air' he ribbed gently.

She blushed, remembering her know it all attitude at school which was embarrassing now.

They spent a lovely evening sat there drinking wine, chatting about general gossip and actively avoiding the letter. Hermione was involved in some charities that Malfoy bankrolled and although he didn't let on, it was nice to hear the work they did truthfully as usually he stayed out of it or was just sung gushing praise and told how wonderful they were when he knew like anything there were issues. They walked back to the hotel at the end of the night and it just felt natural to take her hand. She was slightly tipsy and Malfoy felt the most relaxed he had in a long time.

'Well, night then' she said and being brave reached up and pecked him on the cheek before rushing off to her room in embarrassment and before he could say anything. She closed the door and a gasped as a hand roughly grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione tried to scream and fight back but couldn't. The hand was too strong and she couldn't wriggle free of his grasp. She knew it was a man by the size and stench, and the calloused hands gripping tight across her mouth.

'Shhh' his voice said crossly, gripping her tighter. She slowed in her efforts to get free, realising it was futile. She was going to need to calm down, think. She dragged up her inner Gryffindor and stopped struggling.

'That's better' the voice snarled, loosening his grip slightly. She felt sick but tried to let her instincts kick in through the alcohol haze, noticing everything she could to try and clear her mind. She wouldn't get her wand she knew but was fairly good at wandless magic now. She concentrated hard, yelling 'stupefy' in her mind.

'Nice try' the voice said, laughing slightly. Damn, she wasn't concentrating enough and been able to read her reactions. She concentrated hard and closed herself off, not wanting to risk him intruding into her mind.

'Now now, don't shut me out' he smiled behind her, pushing her forwards further into the room.

'Now shh' he said, gently releasing the hand over her mouth. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and his hand clamped back down again. They both froze in fear, Hermione's heart pounding. She would have thought it might actually jump out her throat of such a thing was possible. They both turned to stare at the door, as if they could see through it.

'Housekeeping' a voice sang out as the person outside obviously knocked again.

They both stayed silent although Hermione was still trying to wriggle from his grasp, praying the witch would come in. She took the opportunity to try and turn and look at him and get out of his grasp but he caught her.

'Oh no you don't missy' he whispered roughly, grabbing her tighter. It seemed housekeeping gave up and moved away, as Hermione could hear the trolley squeaking down the hall and the same sing song voice calling out at the next room.

'What do you want?' She spluttered as he released her slightly again obviously realising the same thing.

'You' he said simply. 'You're mine, not that scum's'

He was gently loosening his grip on her as he spat out his words and she tried staying calm outwardly although inwardly was quaking, reaching up to her pocket slowly but stopped as he span her around and grabbed both wrists, noticing where her hand was heading. 'I've waited so long, too long to have you so now you're mine'

He pushed her backwards into the bed, her wrists gripped tight. Her robes had fallen apart slightly and he let go of one side to run his hand up her leg, almost like a spider. She tried not to shiver but she was utterly repulsed, she could feel his hot breath on her face and his small gasps of lust. It took all her effort not to fight straightaway but to be patient and let him climb on top of her slightly. She waited until he was just above her, almost lying her flat before bringing her knee sharply upwards and connecting it with his groin, hard. He yelped and she took advantage, shoving him off her hard into the floor, with immense strength. She glanced at his face as she did so but it was covered in a hood. She went for her wand but he was quicker.

'You bitch' he spat, creased up in pain. 'I'll make you pay'.

He locked the door and disarmed her quickly. Catching her wand as he sat on the floor. Hermione watched it sail through the air and realised running was pointless. She curses the alcohol she'd had for slowing her reactions slightly although mentally she'd snapped back into focus physically she was slower and more cumbersome than usual.

He stood and she could imagine his expression under that hood, one of rage. His whole body was contorted with it. 'Now now, be a good girl or this won't be any fun for you' he said, whispering 'crucio' as she fell to the floor. He only held it for a second but Hermione felt the pain rip through her. She gasped, struggling to catch her breath.

'This your idea of fun? Terrifying and torturing your dates?' She mocked from the floor ignoring the shocks that ripples through her body.

'Some of us know how to treat a lady who behaves. I'd let you choose your own food for a start' he snickered, getting up and moving closer. 'Now, don't make me freeze you' he said warningly, moving his head up and down like he was eyeing her up. She took a step back but noticed he was still holding her wand as he came closer.

'Petrificus totalus' she shouted, watching as he fell backwards, obviously not expecting it. She grabbed her wand, shaking, and bound him, then sprinted out the room and upstairs without thinking.

She sprinted up the stairs to Malfoy's room and hammered on the door, heart pounding. 'What the fuck Granger' he said as she barged past him and sat shaking on his bed. Quickly he took in her shaken appearance and rushed over sitting next to her, changing his attitude straightaway.

'Th, there was someone in my room' she said shaking violently and allowing emotion to overcome her. 'He,he attacked me and to think would have raped me. I froze him and got away' she said, breaking into noisy sobs.

He pulled her into his arms tight. 'Shhh' he soothed, stroking her hair gently. After a couple of seconds he pulled away. 'Stay here, wand out' he commanded, grabbing his wand. Hermione looked up st him woefully, not wanting to be left alone but knowing she was safe here. 'What room' he asked at the door. She told him and he disappeared. She felt pathetic, she'd done some auror training but was here shaking like a leaf so she took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. She was a Gryffinfor and War heroine for Godric's sake. She sat rigid on the bed, wand pointing at the door until it opened slowly and Malfoy called out before letting himself in. She slowly lowered her wand.

'Empty' He said simply, crossing the room and pulling her into a one armed hug again, dropping a friendly kiss on her head. She'd thought as much, her body bind curse hadn't been strong really as she'd done it wandlessly and she'd run too quick to really check. She kicked herself for being such a wimp and running away.

'What happened Mi?' He asked gently when he sensed her breathing regulate a bit. She sat up and looked at him before turning away and explaining quickly, staring straight ahead and talking in a monotone. When she got to him climbing on top of her Malfoy took her hand gently.

'It happened too quick. I didn't recognise him, but he knew me, he'd watched us earlier'.

She finished and lay her head on his shoulder, taking comfort from him. 'Well, I patronused Lucazetti. He'll talk to us in the morning, but sent his team over to your room. There's nothing there but they might find a trace. They'll want your memory'. She took the opportunity to glance up at him, realising she hadn't properly looked at him. She noticed he was only wearing pyjama trousers and up close he was covered in scars. Despite sleeping together she'd never noticed them before. She stared at his chest trying to work them out, noticing lots of funny small marks including a word she couldn't decipher over his pec. He caught her looking and shrugged.

'I covered them before. You weren't the only one Aunt Bella liked to draw on' he said dryly. She moved closer to him and traced the scar she could see on his pec with her fingertip.

'Traitor' she breathed, drawing over the word softly again and again.

'That was after you escaped. She knew I knew it was Harry and hadn't let on. Mother guessed straightaway and feigned ignorance, but Aunt Bella was so angry that you'd been in her vault and worried that at the time she didn't see it. Once she worked it out and you escaped she took it out on me for not confirming it sooner. This one' he grabbed her hand and led her to the inside of his upper left arm 'was the summer after I failed to kill Dumbledore. She wanted it between the mark and my heart. I took a fair few cruciatus curses for that too, from her, father, Voldemort. Snape saved me from anything worse. I hated him for it at the time, believing I deserved the punishment but he was in his own way trying to help me'.

She traced the word coward inscribed in the skin. That one was red and raised but not visible mostly as between arm and body. 'You're anything but Draco' she said as he looked away from her

almost shamefully.

'I don't know' he shrugged, 'there's plenty I'm ashamed of but not discussing. I hid them from everyone, you're the first person to see them. It's a reminder of an unpleasant and not proud time in my life but doesn't mean I want them on show'

'Don't hide who you are. You are not those things' she whispered. She let his arm drop and shuddered again. She'd been stupid, she usually entered strange places with her wand out but hadn't tonight, she blamed the wine and the heady feeling she'd had from somewhere.

'What now?' She whispered, suddenly embarrassed that she'd tipped up in his room and at how close she was to him, she could feel his breath on her face as he pulled away from her slightly.

'Well you're staying here tonight'.

She just nodded, she hadn't fancied going back to her room but wasn't sure what she was going to do. He seemed to read her mind and walked across the room, pulling a drawer open and throwing her a slytherin quidditch jersey. 'Here, wear this. I draw the line at you using my toothbrush yet though so you'll have to make do' he smirked.

'Yet?' She asked, rolling her eyes weakly at his choice of shirt. He just grinned and headed into the bathroom. He came out again a few minutes later and Hermione was still stood there, not having moved since he'd left.

'Couldn't give two hoots about you naked Granger, seen it all before' he sighed, turning away and putting some things away in his dresser. Hermione quickly got out of her robes and put on his jersey. It was so soft and warm and smelt of him but she wasn't sure what exactly. Parchment and coffee and chocolate she thought, along with an expensive cologne she didn't know but knew was his. She sat on the bed and looked around.

'Your room is twice the size and much better than mine' she said.

'Really?' He looked surprised. 'We'll talk more in the morning and see Lucazetti ' he said, yawning and getting into bed. 'It's been a long day and I want to sleep. No jumping me though.'

She snorted 'not bloody likely', causing him to grin wickedly.

'Oh, but we've been there already'

He turned out the light and lay down, facing away from her. She shook her head and tentatively lay down next to him, wriggling her shirt down and keeping her wand firmly in reach. 'You don't need to sleep on the edge you know, I don't bite' he said sleepily, reaching over and pulling her back into him and wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened in his arms.

'We never did this though' she whispered.

He nuzzled her neck, whispering 'no, we didn't. Perhaps a mistake. Night'.

He fell asleep as Hermione relaxed back into in his warmth, pondering over what he'd just said but sleep quickly grabbed her and she drifted off.

She woke up suddenly, something had disturbed her that wasn't a nightmare for once as it was still dark outside. She suddenly realised she wasn't in bed alone, until there was a blood curdling scream from the body next to her. Grabbing her wand she gently lit the room. Malfoy was next to her thrashing around, screaming 'no, no, no, I'm not doing it anymore, you can't make me'. She watched him, recoiling automatically as he sat bolt upright, eyes wide open in fear then lay back down twitching like he'd been under the cruciatus curse. Eventually he was still and she took it as the ideal time to wake him up.

'Wh,What' He shouted. She snuggled right into his chest, it felt the most natural thing to her to do.

'Nightmare' she said sleepily, wrapping an arm around him and falling back asleep quickly. He lay awake for ages just listening to Hermione breathing on his chest but really liking her snuggled into him; despite his nightmare he felt peaceful. She was warm and cosy and comforting. He must have dozed off again because next thing he knew the sun was streaming in and he could feel her asleep still wrapped round him. He tried to sneak out from under her arm but failed.

'Morning' she mumbled sleepily, then seemed to notice where she was. 'Erm' she drew her arm back embarrassed.

'It was just sleep Granger, i'm sure you've shared a bed before'. She looked away.

'Yes but not in a long time and I've never slept that well' she admitted.

'I'll just be going now though once I get some clothes on'. She said, moving away shyly.

'No you won't. Where are you going to go? No awkwardness allowed. Give me ten minutes to shower and I'm coming down to your room to get your stuff. I know you can look after yourself, believe me' he added as he saw she was about to protest 'and no, I'm not rescuing a damsel in distress either. But two wands are better than one yes?' He said, disappearing into the bathroom.

'I think I preferred it when you were mean to me' she shouted, just hearing him laugh.

'I think I can guess why your room is better than mine' Hermione said angrily, noticing the evil stares from the receptionist as they crossed the lobby that evening. They'd been to her room that morning, it had been left neat and tidy and an owl dropped a letter from Lucazetti saying they'd found nothing, no sign or trace of anyone who had been in there and to see him first thing the next morning.

'This is tiny' Malfoy had remarked whilst she quickly showered and dressed, him loitering outside her bathroom, leaning on the wall. He hadn't noticed the night before, he'd quickly searched and left after talking to the auror first to arrive. The room had been searched and determined clean for her to re-enter and left in tact. 'Think they forgot to put these back' he joked, picking up a pair of her knickers with his wand from the floor and flicking them into the open drawer. She went red and glared at him as he walked towards her. 'Rather see them on you' he whispered, dropping a kiss on her head and walking out. She'd blushed and followed him silently out to the Ministry. They'd had a busy day but think they'd managed to make some headway with soothing the ruffled Italians. No one had been able to catch any of the wizards responsible but the graffiti was undeniably English and quite rude. She'd been in a bad mood all day, it was tiring not speaking the language and the Italians were making big demands.

'Don't be ridiculous. Come on. Dinner' he snapped back. He couldn't understand her. They'd laughed and joked all morning after going through statements from the night before but her mood had steadily got worse through the day. They walked in silence to the little restaurant.

'What's eating you?' He snapped, annoyed. She said nothing but glared at the menu, then sighed heavily slamming it down. Suddenly he laughed as an epiphany struck. 'You hate you can't speak Italian'.

In answer she just glared at him again.

'Oh this is priceless'. He couldn't stop laughing.

'Enough' she shouted which made him laugh even more and her shoot daggers at him.

'Here' he relented, waving his wand over the menu and English words flew over the Italian.

'Why couldn't you have done that last time?' She muttered.

'I don't give away all my secrets so easily' he replied, 'plus anything for an easy life'.

'You know, I think I preferred it when we hated each other, life was simpler' she said, 'although I can easily go back to that'.

'Come on Granger, I never hated you because of you. I was conditioned to automatically hate everyone of your birth status at the beginning of Hogwarts, and I can't deny you made it easy to dislike you by beating me in every test. That and that annoying know it all attitude. And yes, I was an arrogant arse back then'.

'Still are' she muttered.

'Ok, still am. I'll concede that one, but I didn't hate you always. You know that. I hated Potter and Weasel, and you came in the pack. Actually I don't really hate any of you anymore. I can't say we'd all get along swimmingly but I don't hate you all. Then, then lately I just can't get you out of my head. You're the only person who's really spoken to me in years because they want to not out of necessity. And still do despite everything I've done to you'.

Without thinking she reached up and stroked his face. He caught her hand and pulled it down. 'Don't, Hermione. Just don't'. She knew he was struggling with something so just watched him.

'What do you want Malfoy?' She asked. To be honest she was confused herself at the attraction she felt for him. They were just too different and too much history but she felt a pull to him, an undeniable pull of attraction and lust and desire. It felt so wrong yet so right but she wasn't going to push him tonight. He shook his head but held eye contact with her until the moment was broken by the arrival of their food.


End file.
